Ego Sum Sententia quod Sententia Sum Ego
by Master-of-Mythology
Summary: A mysterious book allows passage to a strange world, where people can summon the power of Personas. But when they learn people are missing, it will turn into a mystery greater than what any of them have done before. Rated T for language and situations
1. 1:The Empty Page

This is my first attempt at an (almost) totally original story.

I don't own the Persona/Shadow concept, but all of the characters (except for Igor) are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Empty Page

"Mr. Andrews, please pay attention!"

Jason Andrews turned from looking out of the classroom window and looked up at the teacher, standing in front of the board.

"Now that you've rejoined us, please translate this text."

Jason ran his eyes over the board, and translated the Latin text written on it. "'Through me the way into the city of woe, through me the way to the eternal pain, through me the way that runs among the lost. Justice urged on my high artificer; My maker was divine authority, the highest wisdom, and the primal love. Before me nothing but eternal things were made, and I endure eternally. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.' Dante's Inferno, Canto III, lines 1 through 9." He turned and looked back out the window.

Sighing, the teacher went back to her lecture and ignored him for the rest of the class.

Once the class ended, Kevin Harris came over and sat on his desk. "You'ld think she'd learn to stop asking you, like you don't already know the answer."

Jason shrugged. "Some people don't take a hint. Nothing I can do about it."

Laughing to himself, Kevin looked out the window too. "Thinking deep thoughts?"

Jason shook his head. "Just remembering."

"So what're your plans?"

Jason shrugged. "Probably going to go to the library." He turned and looked at Kevin. "You wanna join me?"

Kevin's face became a faux mask of horror. "I would never enter a library if it wasn't forced on me. I'll pass."

Jason chuckled at his best friend's words. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to learn something."

Kevin's face split in a smirk. "That has yet to be proven, and I won't be the one to prove it." He got up and hit Jason on the shoulder. "See you later, J."

"Later."

* * *

><p>Jason walked through the doors of the Manhattan Library, and waved to the circulation clerk. He went to the deeper shelves, where he could read in peace.<p>

Dropping his backpack, Jason ran his hand along the shelf, finally stopping at an unfamiliar book. He pulled it off the shelf, and ran his hand over the embossed black cover, and the title written in what appeared to be Latin.

"'_Ego Sum Sententia quod Sententia Sum Ego_.'"

Shrugging, Jason opened the book and scanned the pages, but there was a problem. There weren't any words written in the book. Every page was empty.

So Jason flipped to the front of the book, and found the only page with text, the first page.

Intrigued, Jason read the words aloud. "'I am thou and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door.'"

When he spoke the last word, the book began to shake in his hands. "What the?" He tried to let go of the book, but he couldn't release it. Then, with a shining light, he could no longer see, and had the feeling of falling down a pit.

As he continued to fall, something caused him to lose consciousness, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jason rubbed his head as he sat up. As he opened his eyes, he saw himself still lying by the shelf, but the book was gone.<p>

As he looked around, something seemed off, though. The entire library had a strange blueish hue that wasn't there before.

As Jason walked around, he heard some kind of scratching noise near him. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No one answered and he continued on. As he kept walking, more seemed different. The shelves had moved, became joined in different places. "I don't think we're in Manhattan anymore, Toto."

Then Jason heard that scratching sound again, closer this time. But it was now joined by strange growling. Not willing to see the source of the sound, he headed the other way.

But after a while, Jason was sure he was lost. Tired, he sat against a shelf, breathing deep.

Another sound shot Jason to his feet. That growling was around the corner.

Standing at the ready, Jason watched as something came out from around the corner. At first, Jason thought it was hidden in a shadow, but as it moved he realized that the thing itself _was_ the shadow.

"Holy...crap." Jason stood, frozen, as the shadow's red eyes turned and focused on him, a mouth opened, and the shadow roared.

"Shit!" Turning on his heels, Jason took off the other way, running through the shelves at top speed.

Exhausted, Jason leaned against a shelf, breathing sharply. "What..was that?"

Another growl caught his attention, and Jason looked up to see another shadow creature coming from in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jason stumbled around and ran back the way he came, but stopped short as the other creature came up from where he was.

Now, trapped between the two, Jason held up his fists like a boxer. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"_A fine declaration_."

Jason's head whirled as he tried to locate the voice. "Who is that?"

A blue card suddenly appeared in front of him, turning in the air.

Almost in a trance, Jason reached out for the card. "Per...so...na." He crushed the card in his hand.

There was the sound of shattering glass, and a being appeared in front of Jason. A warrior with long black hair, wearing a winged helmet, and had one sword in its hand and another at its waist.

With two slashes, the figure destroyed the two shadow creatures. Then it turned and met Jason's eyes with its own.

"What are you?"

The voice that answered wasn't heard with his ears, but his mind. "_I am thou and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Sigurd, Dragon Slayer, and I will fight to defeat your enemies_."

Sigurd reached to his waist and removed the sword, and handed it to Jason. "_Use this to defend yourself in this world. This is Gram, the sword of my fathers, and it will serve you well_." Then Sigurd faded into nothing, and returned to the card.

Jason tucked the card into his jacket pocket, and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands. _What in the world was all that?_

Then Jason remembered that Sigurd had said the same words that were written in the book that had apparently sent him here, as if they were connected.

As he sat, Jason felt something on his arm. He looked up, and saw a strange glowing blue butterfly on his right arm. He shook it off, but it stayed in front of him, then went down the path, and came back again.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Then Jason felt stupid for asking a question of a butterfly. "Like you're going to answer."

But to his shock, the butterfly flew up and down, as if it was nodding.

"What the hell?" Sure that his sanity had left him at some point, Jason got up, grabbed his sword, and followed the butterfly through the shelves.

Finally, Jason came to a strange blue door. The butterfly went to the door, then disappeared, so Jason figured he was at his destination.

Opening the door, Jason walked in to what looked like an office. The entire room was blueish in color, and there was a desk in the middle of the room. Sitting on the other side of the desk was the strangest man Jason had ever seen.

The man was bald, with wild eyes and a long nose. He wore a black suit, and was rubbing his white-gloved hands in front of him.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

* * *

><p>"My name is Igor, and I am the proprietor of this space."<p>

"Where am I?"

"This room exists between reality and fantasy, night and day, wake and sleep. Only those who have a contract may enter this room."

"But I never signed any contract."

Igor chuckled. "Perhaps not yet, but you will."

Tired of beating around the bush, Jason pulled the card out of his jacket and held it in front of Igor. "Alright. What is this thing? And what did I just use it for?"

"What you have, my boy, is a Persona. It is the physical form of your subconscious mind. You may use it to battle the Shadows in this and other worlds."

"Shadows? Other worlds? None of this makes sense."

"Perhaps not yet, but it shall."

Jason just shook his head and slipped the card back into his jacket. "So what comes next, Igor?"

Igor's grin became wider. "Now you must find others to join with you, for you cannot conquer these challenges yourself."

Igor nodded, and the butterfly reappeared again, and Jason followed it out of the office, ready to get back to his world.

"Until we meet again, Mr. Andrews."

* * *

><p>Some character info:<p>

Name:Jason Andrews

Age:17

Eye/Hair Color:Green/Brown

Location:Queens, Manhattan, NY

Weapon:Gram, Sword of the Volsungs

Arcana:The Emporer(IV)

Persona:Sigurd, the Dragon Slayer

Currently accepting questions, comments, and criticisms.


	2. 2:Allies and Enemies

While I tried to make mostly original Personas, some of them are in-game. However, I mostly changed them for my own purposes.

All of the below characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Allies and Enemies

Jason looked around at the shelves as he realized he was back where he came from. He was standing, with the book still in his hands. As he moved to close it, he noticed something had changed.

He flipped to the next page, and found text had appeared on the page. As he read, he realized that the text was describing his actions after he read the first words. It was as if the story had been written as he acted.

Putting the book back, he looked at his watch, and saw that only a half an hour had passed since he went in. "It had to have been longer than that."

Jason grabbed his back pack, and with one last glance at the book, he left the library, and headed home.

* * *

><p>Jason opened the door, and was greeted by his mother, Melissa. "How was your day, honey?"<p>

Deciding to keep quiet, Jason simply said, "Nothing major. Just went to the library."

Dropping his backpack, Jason headed for his room, and grabbed his phone.

Calling Kevin, Jason kept his voice low so his mother wouldn't hear. "Kevin, it's Jason."

"Why are you whispering? You find some dirty magazine in the library?"

Jason shook his head. There were times where he wished Kevin could be serious. "Look, it's important, Kev. Meet me behind the library tomorrow morning."

Jason heard Kevin sigh. "Again with the library? Fine, but this had better be important to get me out there on a Saturday."

"Trust me. You won't forget this." With a farewell, Jason hung up and rubbed his face with his hands. Kevin would never believe him. But what Igor had told him was too important. He had to tell his best friend.

He just hoped Kevin didn't think he was insane.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat and listened as Jason told him an elaborate story of what happened after school the day before.<p>

When he finished, Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You ever consider a career in fiction, cause that's one heck of a story."

Jason grunted, and ran his hand though his brown hair. "I'm being serious, Kevin. It happened."

"Right. So you got pulled into a book, chased by shadows, summoned a warrior from a card, had a conversation with a butterfly, and met a strange man in an office. Did I miss anything?"

"You missed where the book began to record what happened to me. And if you come in with me, I can prove it to you."

Kevin shook his head. "Personally, I think you're nutty as a fruitcake, but I'm willing to play along for now. But if you try anything weird, I _will_ knock your ass out."

But as they got up and walked to the front door, neither of them noticed the person in the bushes, who was listening to every word.

* * *

><p>Kevin followed Jason tentatively as they walked through the shelves, arguing with himself.<p>

On one hand, Jason's story was just so strange that it defied believability. But on the other hand, it wasn't like him to make up such a wild story, and present it as true.

Finally, Jason came to a stop, and pulled a book off the shelf. He handed it to Kevin, and silently nodded for him to read it.

As he opened it, he skipped to the first page, and nearly dropped it as he saw that Jason's name was indeed in the book. As he read on, it went almost word for word as Jason had described it.

"One last thing." Jason's voice broke the silence. "Go to the front page, and read the text." Jason put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin flipped to the first page, and read the words. "'I am thou, and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door.'"

"Here comes the rush."

A feeling overwhelmed Kevin, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the stranger from the bushes walked up to the two of them, still standing and holding the book.<p>

Curious, he put his hand on the book, and read the words on the page.

* * *

><p>Kevin came awake as Jason was shaking his shoulder. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep, man?"<p>

"This ain't the place to sleep, Kev. We've got to get moving before the Shadows find us."

Remembering where they were, Kevin groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to see Jason kneeling beside him, holding a sword. "Where'd you get that?"

"From Sigurd, my Persona. It's called Gram, the sword of the Volsungs." Then he pointed at something on Kevin's other side. "And it appears you've got a gift, too."

Confused, Kevin looked over and saw a bow and a quiver of arrows lying next to him. _How did, whoever, know I'm an archer?_ Sitting up, Kevin picked up an arrow and studied the arrowhead.

He saw a slight purple tint on the tip. "I think these are poisonous. Remind me to not prick myself on these."

A rare smirk emerged on Jason's face. "Well, just keep it in your quiver and you should be fine."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "If that weren't so funny, I'd hit you for that. But in the future, leave the jokes to me."

Kevin grabbed the quiver and put it around him, and grabbed the bow. "So, where to from here?"

"Now we go hunting."

* * *

><p>"Sigurd, Cleave!" Jason crushed the card, and Sigurd appeared, slashing the Shadows with his sword.<p>

As Kevin turned, a Shadow came up behind Jason, who wasn't reacting. "Jason, duck!" He pulled out an arrow, notched it, and sent it flying as Jason dropped out of the way. The Shadow dispersed as the arrow struck.

"Thanks, Kev-"

Kevin went to retrieve his arrow, and as he looked up, he saw a huge white fist slam into Jason, who hit a shelf and crumbled.

As fast as he could, Kevin pulled an arrow and sent it flying. But the fighter Shadow simply grabbed the arrow and crushed it. "This cannot be good."

The Shadow went to punch him, and Kevin ducked and rolled around it, and pulled another arrow and sent it flying. It hit the Shadow in the back, but only seemed to make it stumble.

Kevin dove for Jason, and grabbed his shoulders. "Jason, wake up, man! I need you, here!"

The Shadow roared, and seemed to glow, and its muscles became larger. Even though he was afraid, Kevin stood in front of Jason and pulled another arrow. "If you want to get to him, you need to go through me."

The Shadow brought up its fist and it almost seemed to fly at Kevin, but he simply closed his eyes and held his ground.

When the impact didn't come, Kevin opened his eyes, and saw a blue card spinning in front of the fist, blocking it.

"Per...so...na." Kevin fired his arrow, piercing the card. With the sound of shattering glass, a man wearing an armored skirt, with a bared chest and short blonde hair stood in front of him. He was holding a bow and quiver, and slightly turned his head, one eye still on the Shadow.

"_I am thou, and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Philoctetes, the Greek Archer, and I shall guard those you fight for._"

A slow smile spread on Kevin's face. "Alright, then. Double Fang!"

Philoctetes pulled two arrows from his quiver, and fired them, striking the Shadow, and bringing it to its knee.

As it struggled to its feet, purple stains began to spread from the wounds. Philoctetes faded, and Kevin felt a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you called your Persona, too."

With a roar, the Shadow forced itself to its feet. Jason met Kevin's eyes. "Shall we?"

Kevin flipped out his card, and shot it with an arrow, while Jason crushed his in his hand.

* * *

><p>Kevin followed Jason back though the library maze, turning the card over in his hand. <em>The personification of my inner psyche.<em>

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Kevin looked over at Jason and smirked. "I don't know. I kind of like having a Greek warrior at my beck and call."

Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Smartass."

"So, what..."

Kevin's question was interrupted by a shout, and the sound of steel a few corners away. With a nod, Jason and Kevin took off toward the sound.

As they came around the final corner, Kevin saw a black boy around their age wearing a hooded sweater. He had a pair of daggers in his hands, and was fighting a Shadow in the form of a samurai.

"We've got to help him!" Kevin shouted, and Jason was already drawing his sword.

As they rushed in, the boy was knocked back with a slash, and his hood fully fell away, revealing his face.

"Isn't that David Robbins? How did he get in here?"

"We can ask him when we save his life. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When David had come to, he was lying in a blue library, and had a pair of daggers by his side.<p>

Standing up, David started to wander the shelves, trying to find the ones who came in first. After a while, he thought he heard some shouting and thumping, but was prevented from following by the appearance of the samurai.

The being drew its katana, and without even a warning, attacked him.

Almost on instinct, David drew the daggers and was fighting him off when he heard voices behind him.

"We've got to help him!"

David was distracted by the shout, and the samurai caught him, knocking him to the side.

The two others were suddenly above him, blocking him from the enemy. He forced himself to his feet, and pushed them out of the way. "This is my fight. Leave me alone."

The one with the sword looked at him shocked. "But we can help."

David looked over to meet the other's eyes. "I neither want, nor need, your help. I rely on no one, and I only have myself.."

With those words, a blue card appeared in front of David.

"Isn't that..." The one with the bow asked.

The one with the sword nodded. "It must be. This is something he does himself."

Amazed, David reached for the card. "Per...so...na." Then, with a slash of his dagger, the card shattered like glass.

From the air emerged a muscled warrior wearing the pelt of a wolf. "_I am thou, and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Romulus, Wolf-bred, and I serve as your strength._"

David felt a strange dark energy enveloping him, and knew how to turn the darkness onto his enemy. "Be consumed by the shadows. Mudo."

A dark circle appeared before the samurai, and with a cry it disappeared into the darkness.

Romulus vanished, and David suddenly felt lightheaded, and collapsed.

* * *

><p>As he watched for the top of a shelf, the one who controlled the Shadows watched as the first two helped up the third, and started to take him back to the exit.<p>

"So now there are three." He ran a coin along the fingers of his right hand. "Soon, there shall be enough for me to make my move. Until then, I shall continue to test these neophytes."

Then he reached into his cloak and pulled out a blue card. "But soon, they shall know me, and the true test shall begin."

* * *

><p>Now for the new characters:<p>

Name:Kevin Harris

Age:17

Eye/Hair Color:Brown/Blonde

Location:Bronx, Manhattan, NY.

Weapon:Bow and Arrow

Arcana:The Hanged Man(XII)

Persona:Philoctetes, the Greek Archer

Name:David Robbins

Age:16

Eye/Hair Color:Green(R)-Brown(L)/Black

Location:Lower East Side, Manhattan, NY.

Weapon:Daggers

Arcana:The Hermit(IX)

Persona:Romulus, the Wolf-Bred

Please read and review.


	3. 3:A Reason to Fight

This chapter introduces some new characters in a new location. Enjoy.

Persona/Shadow is owned by Atlus. The below characters are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A Reason to Fight

"Hey, Weakly. How's your sister doing?"

Wesley Rhazar looked up from his locker and saw Tripp White leaning against the next locker, smirking at him.

Turning back to his locker, Wesley tried to ignore him.

"You got something in your ears, Weakly? I asked you a question."

Wesley's fist tightened, but he did his best to stay calm. He knew Tripp was just trying to get him angry, and he was determined to not give him the satisfaction.

"Cause, you know, I'd say she's doing well. Or at least, she was after I was done with her."

Wesley ground his teeth, and grabbed the coat hook in the locker, squeezing it between his fingers. _Stay calm. He's just trying to goad you. You just need to stay calm._

"Then again, she seemed to know what she as doing. She has some great experien-"

Tripp never finished his sentence, because at that moment Wesley turned out of his locker and slammed his fist straight into Tripp's jaw. Then, he grabbed his collar and slammed him into the lockers, and slammed his head against them again and again.

Wesley pulled him up to his face, and met his eyes, his voice dangerously low and calm. "You will shut you fucking mouth about Danielle. If you ever, and I mean _ever_, even say her name, I will snap your neck like a twig. Do you understand me?"

"Mr. Rhazar! You will release him _at once_!"

Wesley looked up at the principal, Mr. Beasley, with a mob of students behind him. One of them, his closest friend Samantha Rose, pushed her way through and ran up to him. "Let him go, Wes. He's not even worth it."

Sam's gentle hand on his arm calmed him down, and he pushed Tripp back against the lockers and let him go, so he slid to the floor.

Sam patted his arm, and took it in her hand. "We need to go, now." As they started to walk away, Sam turned to look back at the fallen Tripp. "Remember this. I won't tolerate Dani being insulted any more than Wes will. The only difference, I fight like a girl."

Wes shook his head, and let Sam lead him away. He had forgotten that she could be just as violent as he was. Except he was more obvious in his attack. Sam, however, hit you when you couldn't see her coming.

Since school was over, Sam and Wes walked out to the benches around the flag pole. Wes dropped in his seat, and Sam sat down next to him. "Feeling better?"

Wes rubbed his face with his hands, and cracked his neck in frustration. "Not really. He got off too lightly in my opinion."

Sam patted his shoulder. "I understand. I suppose it can't get any worse, can it?"

Wes sighed. "Actually, it can. Now I have to go home and face my dad. And I can tell you he is not going to be happy about this."

* * *

><p>Wes walked slowly up the stairs of his Los Angeles home. He had been holding off getting home for as long as he could, but he couldn't wait any longer.<p>

Taking a deep breath for support, Wes opened the door, and came face to face with his irate father.

Isaac Rhazar, the president of the most prestigious law firm in Los Angeles, stared at his son with the same intensity he used to intimidate the numerous lawyers who worked under him.

"Boy. What, in the name of God, caused you to get into yet _another_ fight at school?" He started pacing in front if Wes, rubbing his forehead. "I have warned you, time and time again, to not let your emotions get the better of you. And yet you seem determined to put yourself in the position where you must do such. I am just so," he paused, as if to find the right word, "disappointed."

The fingers of Wes' right hand curled slowly into a fist. "Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you dad. It was so selfish of me to defend my twin sister's honor. Next time, I'll let the asshole rant about how she was so skilled when she was with him."

Wes stormed past his father, and went up the stairs two at a time, got to his room, and dropped on his bed. He laid back, and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

When someone knocked on his door, Wes didn't even bother answering. Then when he felt a weight on his bed, he looked up.

His mother, Miranda, was looking him over. "Hey, mom."

"Why did you do it, Wesley? Really?"

Wes pushed himself up on his elbows. "Tripp White was talking about Dani. Saying that he had slept with her, and that she was experienced with pleasing a man."

His mother's face was full of shock at the explanation. "He said all that?"

Wes nodded. "I tried to ignore him. I really did. But I just couldn't let it go. It's not in me, especially not with Dani."

Miranda sighed and rubbed Wes' hair. "Your father managed to get you off on assault charges, but the school still wants to make an example of you. You're going to be punished."

Wes just shrugged. "Whatever happens happens. I can't do anything about it."

"Well, whatever you father says, just know I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

><p>"Suspension and a paper? That's what they gave you?"<p>

Sam and Wes were sitting on the porch swing at Sam's house, just after the meeting at the school.

"Trust me, the look on my dad's face was punishment enough. To him the reasons don't matter, only the actions."

"Well, if you need any help, you know you can ask me."

"And I probably will. You always were smarter than me."

Sam laughed and punched his shoulder. "Darn right, boy."

* * *

><p>Wes ran his fingers along the books, looking for the one he needed. Sam was looking on the next shelf..<p>

One black book caught his attention, and he pulled it down and looked at the cover. "'_Ego Sum Sententia quod Sententia Sum Ego?_'" He flipped through the pages, but stopped when he saw most of the book was blank. Only the first bunch of pages had anything written on them.

Wes walked over to Sam, and found her talking to Jennifer Andrews. They looked up as Wes approached.

Jennifer ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair. "Hey, Wes. I heard what happened, and Sam asked for my help."

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess."

Sam laughed, and then noticed the book in Wes' hand. "What do you have there?"

Wes shrugged, the flipped the book open. "This book seemed weird. The title isn't english, and most of the book is blank." He flipped to the first few pages. "The written part talks about three characters. Kevin Harris, David Robbins, and Jason Andrews."

Jennifer's eyes went wide. "Jason Andrews?"

"Yeah. Is the name familiar?"

She nodded numbly. "That's my brother's name."

Wes closed the book and raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother? I've never seen him around."

"That's because he doesn't live here. Our parents are divorced, and my dad and I moved here, while mom and Jason stayed in New York. I haven't seen him in two years."

"Weird coincidence. Anyway, the story goes on till Jason and Kevin save David, and then they leave the world."

Sam put her hand on Wes' arm, and looked over the book."How does the story start?"

Wes flipped back to the first page. "Huh. It's just two sentences."

Jennifer pulled the book slightly toward her, and looked at the text. "'I am thou and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door?'"

Then the book started vibrating, but none of them could move. With a blinding light, leading to darkness, Wes passed out.

* * *

><p>Jennifer slowly came to, and sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Where am I?"<p>

As she got to her feet, she looked around and saw she was in what looked like a stone tunnel.

"Wes? Sam?"

There was no answer, and Jennifer started to walk down the tunnel, past several shelves covered with statues and carvings.

Confused, Jennifer went closer, and her eyes widened as she realized that they were the kind of things found in an Egyptian tomb.

Whirling around, Jennifer studied the walls, and saw they were covered with symbols and hieroglyphics.

But what caught her attention the most was the sarcophagus leaning against the wall, a grotesque mummy lying dead in it.

At least she thought it was dead, because as she stepped closer, its eyes shot open. And with a groan, it pulled itself out of the casket. Raising its arms, it shuffled toward her, its red eyes hungry.

"Not...good!" With a stumble, Jennifer turned and ran from the mummy. As she ran, she hoped to find Sam and Wes in this tomb. _Because if I don't, we're all going to die down here._

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	4. 4:The Warrior, the Knight, and the Muse

Now we pick up where the last chapter left off.

I don't own the Persona/Shadow concept.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Warrior, the Knight, and the Muse

As the creature shot another fireball, Wes brought up the shield he'd grabbed off a statue to block. The feral red creature ran forward, diving at Wes.

But Wes brought up the shield, let it hit, then used the momentum to flip it over his head. He whirled, hoping to see it hit a wall, but his face fell as the creature flipped itself, landed on the wall with its paws, and shot off and toward him again.

"Alright, then we do this the direct way." Moving the shield, Wes pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into the creature's muzzle, sending it back.

"And this time, stay down, bitch."

Wes walked away, shaking his hand in pain. "Man, that hurt."

As he kept walking, something caught his eye. As he bent down, he saw what looked like several pieces of red hair, severed as if they had been cut off

His eyes widened as he recognized the color. "Sam."

* * *

><p>Her long hair flowing behind her, Sam ran down the tunnel, trying to escape the huge black scarab chasing her.<p>

As she ran, she could still feel the spot where the bug had very nearly cut her throat. She managed to dodge, but it caught some of her hair, slicing it off.

Even as she escaped, she could still hear the clicking of its mandibles. She really couldn't tell where it was, but her instincts told her to go left.

Sam kept going at a brisk pace, breathing hard from her run. She stopped, and leaning against the wall, gasping for air. It felt like she'd just run a mile.

"I've got to...find Wes and Jenn-" She stopped as she heard the familiar clicking behind her.

Suddenly no longer tired, Sam took off down the tunnel, simply choosing whatever pathway felt best.

When she turned a corner and ran into a wall of black, she screamed and started pummeling whatever it was.

"Ow! Stop that, already."

Sam stopped at the familiar voice, and slowly looked up to see the familiar blue eyes and silver hair of her best friend. "Wes!" She threw her arms around him, never happier to see him.

"Okay. Glad to see you too."

Slightly embarrassed, Sam pulled back and ran her hand over her hair. "So, um, how are you?" Then she looked down and saw the shield on his arm. "And where did you get that?"

Wes shrugged. "Borrowed it off a statue. Didn't think he'd mind." Then he looked her over, and slid it off his arm, holding it out to her. "But it looks like you might need it more than me right now."

"Thanks, Wes." Sam took the shield and slid it onto her arm. "Little heavy. I'll get used to it." But then she noticed Wes' empty arms. "But what about you?"

Wes held up his fist, his knuckles bruised from his earlier use of it. "I'm gonna rely on my own fists to fight. You just worry about protecting yourself. I'll take the hits."

"Okay, but we need to find Jennifer. She's got to be lost somewhere around here."

* * *

><p>Jennifer turned a corner, and leaned against the wall, panting and listening. It was subtle, but she could definitely hear the shuffling sounds of the mummy chasing her.<p>

No matter how fast she ran and how many corners she took, it always seemed to hone in on her and catch up.

Pushing off the wall, Jennifer stumbled along, her legs screaming as she pushed along. As she heard her pursuer behind her, she turned slightly to look.

But doing so caused her to slip on a loose stone, and she felt a pain in her ankle that brought her to an abrupt halt.

The shuffling came to a stop behind her, and the creature moaned.

Steeling herself against her fear, Jennifer slowly turned and pushed herself to her feet, taking her weight on her good leg. "You want me? Well, here I am."

With another groan, the mummy brought up its arm, and brought it down.

But the attack was intercepted as a blue card appeared before her. In a trance, Jennifer took the card in her fingers. "Per...so...na." With a snap, the card shattered, and a female figure emerged before her.

The woman had long flowing black hair, was wearing ancient armor, and had a cloak of white feathers down her back.. With a single slash of her sword, the mummy vanished.

The woman slowly turned to Jennifer, and bowed to one knee, placing a hand on Jennifer's ankle. With a slight glow, the pain faded.

Jennifer looked over the woman in awe. "Who...are you?"

"'_I am thou, and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Brunhilda, Chooser of the Slain, and I shall fight with you._'" Brunhilda picked up her sword, and offered it to Jennifer. "'_This is the sword Nothung, and it will serve you well._'" As Jennifer took the sword, Brunhilda vanished, and returned to the card.

Jennifer put the card in her pocket and grasped the sword tightly. "I've got to find Sam and Wes. And soon."

* * *

><p>Sam pulled Wes to a sudden stop as he was about to round a corner. He looked back at her, confused. "What?"<p>

Sam nodded to the corner. "There are several of those things in there. More than even you could beat."

"How can you tell?"

Sam shook her head, and put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know. I just do. I can feel them there."

"So where do we go, then?"

Sam rubbed her chin, and looked over the wall. Something she saw drew her attention. She went over, and ran her hand over the design of the Egyptian god Horus.

"If I remember what Jenn told me, it should be," Sam pushed in the left eye of Horus, and a door opened in the wall.. "Here."

"How'd you find that?"

"It was something Jennifer had told me about Egyptian tombs. There are secret passages in the walls, and I could feel one over here."

As Wes walked to the door, he heard the familiar growl behind down the hall. Taking only a second to decide, Wes shoved Sam through the door and shut it behind her.

"Wes!"

Wes heard Sam pounding on the other side of the wall. "It's for the best, Sam. Try and find the way out. If I can, I'll catch up with you."

He heard more pounding. "Don't you dare do anything stupid Wesley Michael Rhazar! And stay alive, please."

Turning away, Wes saw the feral beast from earlier poised to pounce at him. Cracking his knuckles, Wes leaned forward, ready to rush the creature. "Hello, beastie."

* * *

><p>"Damn, that idiot." Sam turned from the hidden door and jogged down the hall, tightly holding the shield he gave her.<p>

Trusting her instincts, she took several turns, and ran straight into Jennifer, who drew a sword.

With a smile on her face, Jennifer lowered the sword. "Sam, what happened to you? Did you find Wes?"

A tear slid down Sam's cheek. "Yes, but he stayed behind to fight some creature. I tried to stay, but he locked me out. I...I." The weight of everything that had happened caught up with her, and she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Jennifer dropped her sword and gently took Sam by the shoulders. "Sam, you have to calm down. This isn't the time or place." Jennifer looked around as she heard a clicking sound behind her. "Please, Sam. We have to go."

Out of nowhere, a huge beetle shot around the corner, and headed for them.

Jennifer whirled to her feet, and pulled the card out of her pocket. "Come, Brunhilda." With a snap, the card shattered, and Brunhilda emerged. "Cleave!"

Brunhilda brought her sword down, but when it hit the shell, it bounced off in a shower of sparks.

As the persona faded, Jennifer brought up her sword and charged for the beetle.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on her knees, numbly watching Jennifer battle the beetle she had run from earlier. She knew she had to help Jennifer, but she couldn't seem to find the strength.<p>

After another ineffectual strike, Jennifer was knocked aside, and the beetle focused back on her.

"_As it charges, dive to the left._"

Sam looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anybody. But as the beetle charged, Sam did as instructed and dove to the left, causing the beetle to slam into a wall.

Sam ran for Jennifer, and shook her shoulder. "Come on, Jennifer. I need you for this. I can't do this alone."

"_Nor can she. You must do this together._"

A blue card like what Jennifer had used appeared in her hand, and Sam got slowly to her feet. "Per...so...na." She tossed the card onto the floor, shattering it.

Before her appeared a tall, tanned woman with curly dark hair, wearing a Greek peplos, and holding a scroll. "_I am thou, and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Calliope, the Muse of Epic Poetry, and I can help aid your allies._"

With a groan, Jenifer got to her feet behind her, and her eyes went wide at Calliope. "You got one too?"

Sam nodded, her eyes focusing on the beetle. "I can see its weakness. When it charges, aim for the spot to the left of its mandible."

With a nod, Jennifer pointed her sword, and waited as the beetle turned around. Clicking its mandible, it charged at them.

Poised at the ready, Jennifer pierced the beetle, and watched it vanish. As Calliope vanished, Jennifer dropped her sword and sank to her knees. "That was intense."

Picking up her sword, Jennifer pushed herself to her feet. "Enough rest. We have to find Wes, and fast."

* * *

><p>Wes was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Before him was the feral creature. Behind him was the group of creatures Sam had sensed.<p>

Wes held his bleeding arm where the beast had caught him earlier. _I've got to finish this soon._

The beast dived at Wes again, but as Wes attempted to block, the beast dived over and landed on his chest, going for his throat.

Wes grabbed the muzzle, holding it inches from his face, and struggled to get a foot under it. Screaming with effort, Wes shoved at it, pushing it off him and rolling to his feet.

"Why won't you die?"

The beast answered with a feral roar, and a fire appeared in its mouth.

A crazy idea hit Wes, and he prepared himself. Running, he grabbed the beast's muzzle and forced it shut.

The fire exploded in the beast's mouth, sending both it and Wes flying back.

Wes smiled slowly, his skin covered in ash. "Got you, you bastard."

A growling sounded behind him, and Wes slowly turned to see a group of shadow creatures, most likely the ones that Sam had sensed, staring at him like a starving man at a steak.

Tired to his bones, Wes struggled to his feet.

"Wes!"

Sam and Jennifer ran up, Sam putting herself in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." Moving gingerly, Wes put himself in front of Sam. "But I'm going to protect you, even if it means my life."

With a flash, a blue card appeared, revolving in front of him. "Per...so...na."

Wes slammed his fist into the card, and it shattered. Appearing before him was a man wearing medieval armor, wielding a shield and lance. "_I am thou, and thou art I Thou art the one who opens the door. I am Lancelot, Bravest of Knights, and I will protect those you care for._"

In awe, Wes looked from Lancelot to the assembled shadow creatures. "Time to put you freaks on ice. Mabufu!"

From Lancelot's lance, a fog appeared, and shot to the shadows, encasing them all in ice. With another strike of the lance, they all shattered. "Told ya." Then, exhausted, Wes fell back, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Now for the three new characters:<p>

Name:Wesley "Wes" Rhazar  
>Age:16<br>Eye/Hair Color:Icey Blue/Silver  
>Location:Los Angeles, CA.<br>Weapon:Fists  
>Arcana:The Strength(XI)<br>Persona:Lancelot, Bravest of Knights

Name:Samantha "Sam" Rose  
>Age:17<br>Eye/Hair Color:Hazel/Red  
>Location:Los Angeles, CA.<br>Weapon:Shield  
>Arcana:The Lovers(VI)<br>Persona:Calliope, Muse of Epic Poetry

Name:Jennifer Andrews  
>Age:15<br>Eye/Hair Color:Green/Dirty Blonde  
>Location:Los Angeles, CA.<br>Weapon:Nothung  
>Arcana:The Empress(III)<br>Persona:Brunhilda, Chooser of the Slain

Reviews are most appreciated.


	5. 5:Unleash the Beast

Ha-cha, got my first review. Nice to know someone else is actually reading this. Like they say, the road to fame starts with one fan.

Personal note:Threatening me doesn't bring out my creative side any faster, eggmiester.

Once again, Persona/Shadow is Atlus, not I.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Unleash the Beast

As soon as the bell rang, Jason closed his book and stuffed it into his backpack. Meeting Kevin at the door, the two of them went to look for David.

Going to the next floor, they found him coming out of his classroom, sweater still on and backpack on his shoulder.

"Yo, Dave!" Kevin waved, and ran up to David, Jason following. David looked up at them, then pulled up his hood and turned away.

Kevin turned to Jason and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he didn't hear me?"

"Loud as you were, Beethoven would've heard you."

Kevin's other eyebrow shot up. "Two jokes in less than a week? I'm having a bad influence on you."

Jason ignored the comment and jerked his head to where David had walked off. "Might I suggest we get after him."

"Oh right. Of course."

* * *

><p>David walked down the sidewalk, his head down, watching his feet. He knew why the other two were after him, but he simply didn't care. <em>Let them play in their little superhero fantasy world. Reality is hard enough as it is.<em>

David heard footsteps running behind him, and a felt hand close around his arm. David's temper flared as memories assaulted him.

David jerked his arm free, and whirled around, his hood falling away. He brought up his hand, ready to punch whoever it was.

A hand caught his arm, and a voice spoke. "Woah, easy Ali. I come in peace."

Looking at his face, David saw that it was one of the guys from earlier, the smart alec.

An irritating smirk on his face, he let go of David's arm. "We just want to talk, David. About what happened in the Library Maze."

David scowled. "I don't care what happened. It doesn't concern me. Just leave me alone." He pulled his hood back up and turned to leave.

The smart alec grabbed his arm again. "Look, just five minutes, and we'll get out of your hair."

His anger burning, David whirled around, pulling his hood down and shoving the smart alec. "Don't you _ever_ put your hand on me again. Does that get into your thick skull? Leave me _alone_!"

With another turn, David stormed off, leaving the smart alec stunned.

* * *

><p>Jason came up behind Kevin and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hell of a pitch you've got there. We'll have people lining up for miles to join us."<p>

Kevin turned to stare at Jason. "Am I always this annoying?"

"Yep," Jason answered, straight-faced.

Kevin sighed. "Ah, well. We still going?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't see why not. We need to keep training."

When Jason landed in the Library Maze, he felt something had changed. _Almost like there's a new flow in the air. It just _feels_ different_.

Kevin tilted his head to Jason. "You feelin' okay? You looked confused."

Jason just shook his head. "Nothing major. Let's get going."

Walking nowhere in particular, Jason and Kevin walked through the maze. What few Shadows they came across were easily dispatched.

As the last faded, Kevin kicked at the remains. "Is it just me, or did that seem underwhelming."

Jason agreed. "It's like the Shadows are busy elsewhere." As they walked farther, a flash of yellow among the blue caught Jason's attention.

Jason stopped suddenly, Kevin bumping in to him. "What're you..." He stopped when he saw the change in color too. "That wasn't there before, was it?"

"I don't remember it. Must be new. Let's go check it out."

* * *

><p>"Now, Hama!"<p>

Brunhilda emerged, and the shadow disappeared in a flash of light. As Brunhilda vanished, a wave of exhaustion went over her.

She stumbled back, and Wes caught her. She looked up to see him breathing hard as well. Although she had healed his wounds, he still looked beat up and tired.

"There has to be a way out. We just need to give Sam the time to find it. Until then, we need to stay tough. Understand?"

Jennifer breathed deep and pushed herself to her feet. "Got it."

As another came up behind them, Wes whirled and smashed his card. "Lancelot, Bufu." The creature was frozen, and Wes stumbled on his feet. "I just hope she finds it soon."

* * *

><p>Around the corner, the hooded man looked at the tired pair. <em>With the others coming, this is the perfect time for a little test.<em>

With a snap of his finger, a massive Shadow emerged from the wall. In the form of a huge hairy humanoid, it lumbered up to the hooded man.

"Go and test their powers."

* * *

><p>Wes wiped the sweat from his brow, and rubbed his hand over his face. He heard Jennifer gasp, and looked to see her staring behind him, her eyes wide.<p>

Gulping, Wes slowly turned and saw the huge hairy humanoid behind him. As he brought out his card, the creature's hand appeared out of nowhere, and slammed into him, knocking him into a wall.

As it turned to Jennifer, moving faster than it should, and grabbed her in its hand, squeezing.

Jennifer started to scream, and Wes tried to get up, but found he couldn't move.

Suddenly, they weren't alone.

"Get your hand off her!"

Wes looked over to see two teenagers, one with a sword and another with a bow and arrow. The one with the sword had a look of pure fury on his face.

_Sure hope they help._ Then darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>The transition from the Library Maze to the pyramid was certainly odd. Once he crossed the doorway, he was no longer sure of where he was going.<p>

As they kept walking, Kevin looked past him, confused. "So where are all the Shadows?"

Before he could answer, Jason heard a thud that made him draw his sword. It was followed by a scream that somehow seemed familiar.

He met Kevin's eyes, and they took off down a hall. "I think it came from over here."

As they rounded a corner, ready for battle, Jason saw a huge hairy Shadow holding a teenage girl in its hand, and was squeezing.

But what hit Jason the most was that he recognized the girl. "Jennifer?"

It had been two years since he'd seen her, but he was sure it was her. "Get your hand off her!"

The Shadow's head turned to look at him, and increased the pressure on Jennifer. Jason saw red as his anger exploded. He held out his hand, and a red card appeared in it. "Persona...Beast."

* * *

><p>Kevin stepped back from the feeling of rage that was coming off of Jason. He was sure he saw a red flash in Jason's eyes, and a red card appeared in his hand. "Persona...Beast."<p>

_Beast?_ When Jason crushed the card, instead of the sound of glass, Kevin heard a primal scream, and the card seemed to dissolve into red vapor.

A roar came from nowhere, and the vapor seemed to swirl in front of Jason. "Bahamut," Jason said with a growl, and out of the vapor emerged a huge azure dragon.

It had a pair of red feathered wing, and a halo-like ornament above its back. Its eyes glowing crimson, it roared in anger and defiance.

Kevin looked back at Jason, but he saw a look in his eyes that scared him. It was like his friend wasn't even there any more.

"Agairu Flare."

The ornament over its back began to spin, Bahamut's mouth opened, and a fire began to swirl around in it. Then, with a roar, the attack launched. The fire swirled, and when it hit the Shadow, it was consumed by the fire, only the arm holding Jennifer untouched.

When the fire dispersed, only ashes remaining, and the arm holding Jennifer fell. Kevin ran to her, and pulled the hand open.

As he helped her up, a girl with long red hair ran around the corner, and came to an abrupt stop. "Jennifer? Wes?" She brought up her shield, and braced as if to charge Kevin.

"Wait, I'm not an enemy. We're here to help."

The girl lowered her shield slightly, and walked cautiously to the boy sitting against the wall.

As she inspected him, Kevin carefully laid Jennifer down and looked over at Jason. But Jason hadn't calmed down. His face still held the wrath of a demon, only he was looking at Kevin instead.

"Keep away from her." Bahamut also turned to look at him.

"Look, Jason. I'm a friend, remember?"

"Agairu Fl-"

"Romulus, Howl!"

Kevin turned in shock to see David standing behind them, with Romulus before him. Pulling back, a wolf howl ripped from his mouth, and brought Jason to his knees, holding his ears.

Then the one sitting on the wall came to, kicked to his feet, and slammed his fist into Jason's head.

Bahamut faded, and as the guy came up to Jennifer, Kevin went over to check on Jason. He had a sizeable lump on his head, but he didn't look hurt otherwise.

He met the eyes of the other guy, and felt a camaraderie from him. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>Whew, that was intense.<p>

This was the introduction of the Beast Personas, which will be explained in detail later.

Read and review, as always I ask.


	6. 6:Knowledge and Revelation

Alas, we're done with the action for the moment, and must trudge through the mire of exposition. But there is also more character development, which, after all, is what makes Persona interesting.

Insert monotonous disclaimer here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Knowledge and Revelation

Jason followed Sam through the pyramid, Jennifer still unconscious on his back. His head was still throbbing from where Wes had knocked him out.

But what hurt worse was the knowledge that he had lost control and nearly attacked Kevin.

A groan behind him caught his attention, and he looked to see Jennifer stirring. "Hold on. She's waking up."

Jason carefully set her down against a wall, checking her pulse.

Green eyes, the same exact shade as his, opened slowly. Initially unfocused, they widened in shock as they took him in. Then, her mouth widened into an enormous smile, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Jason! I thought I heard you."

Jason patted her back. "I'm so glad to see you, Jennifer. Two years is far too long."

Jason heard a cough, and he turned to see Kevin smirking. "Beautiful as this reunion is, we have to get going before the Shadows catch up with us. We're in no position to fight."

"Right." He pulled back, and helped Jennifer up. "Once we get back to the Library Maze, I can find the way out."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Library Maze?"

"It's where we come in. I have the ability to navigate the maze almost perfectly. Didn't you come in there, too?"

Sam answered instead. "No, we arrived here, in the pyramid."

"Maybe because we came in from different books," Jennifer added.

The familiar scratching was heard, and Jason grabbed Jennifer's hand. "We have to get going. Now."

* * *

><p>Finally, the blue light was seen at the end of a hallway. Once Jason passed through the doorway, he immediately felt more at ease.<p>

"So are we actually going somewhere? Or are we just wandering?"

Jason looked back at Wes, who looked less than interested in the world itself.

"We're going to see someone, and he's going to give me some answers."

"Who?"

"Igor," Jason sneered.

Wes chuckled. "Igor? Like Frankenstein's assistant?"

"Think creepier."

Jason led them through several twists and turns, and finally came to the office door. He opened it, and let the others go through.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to the Velvet Room, my friends."<p>

While the others looked around the office in awe, Jason stormed up to the desk, and stared into Igor's eyes. "What was that, Igor? And why didn't you warn me about the possibility?"

"Because some things, my friend, must be discovered themselves. For receiving all of the answers makes those answers meaningless." Igor spread his arms wide. "Strength through adversity. That is the fire that forges the true power of the Personas."

"But how do I control it?"

Igor folded his hands in front of him again, and smiled wide again. "Face thyself. Part of you is unable to withstand the power of your Beast Persona. You must find this part of yourself, and face it. Only then, will the power be yours to wield."

* * *

><p>As Jason led the group back through the maze to the pyramid, he thought over what Igor had said. What part of himself couldn't handle the power of the Beast Persona?<p>

"Jason." Jennifer's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I know that face. You're overthinking what Igor told you." She smiled, and nudged him with her shoulder. "You always did that. It gives you that scary face, you know."

Jason sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. "I really did miss you, squirt. Always there to derail my train of thought."

Jennifer laughed and pulled out from under his arm, turning and holding her arms out. "It's what I live for, big bro."

Laughing, Jason put an arm over her shoulder again, and led them to the doorway. Waiting for them was a blue butterfly. "Just follow him, and he'll lead you out."

Jennifer took Jason into her arms and hugged him. "See you later, Jason."

Jason rubbed a hand on her head. "Later, Jennifer."

Jennifer stepped back, and waved at Kevin and David, then followed the butterfly, Sam and Wes behind her.

Kevin mock punched Jason in the shoulder. "She got big, didn't she?"

Jason smiled sadly, and put his hands in his pockets. "She sure did."

A grunt from behind caught Jason's attention, and he looked behind him at David. "If we're done with all the mushy family time, shouldn't we get going?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Jason shrugged back and led the way back out of the Library Maze.

* * *

><p>Wes smirked as he followed Jennifer through the pyramid. "Uh, Jenn? You know you're skipping, right?"<p>

Jennifer, who had a bounce in her step, whirled and smiled. "What can I say, I feel bouncy. Seeing Jason again has me feeling so good."

"That so? Want to trade brothers with me? I'd gladly give you Anthony for him."

Sam looked at Wes, confused. "I thought you liked Tony."

Wes sighed and shook his head. "He's not Tony any more. Since my dad gave him a job, he became Anthony. Now he's turning into my father, and one of him is hard enough to deal with."

Effectively killing Jennifer's good mood, she silently followed the butterfly out, and could actually feel the knowledge of the pyramid growing in her mind. She was sure she could navigate it herself, like Jason could his Library Maze.

_Jason loves to learn, and ends up in a library. I enjoy archeology..._

"And I created the Pyramid!"

"You want to finish that thought?"

Jennifer turned back to the other two. "I finally figured it out. These worlds are created by us. I made the pyramid, and Jason made a library. That follows what we both understand. That means there could be other worlds for you two, and David and Kevin."

Sam and Wes both looked surprised at the revelation. "That makes sense. But we really need to get out of here. We don't have time to go exploring."

Jennifer did her best to curb her curiosity. "Right. Out we go."

* * *

><p>As the three walked out of the library, a lingering thought made Jason come to a stop. "Hey, David?"<p>

David turned his head slightly, but didn't answer.

"Why did you come? You told us you didn't care."

David shrugged. "Don't really know. Didn't want to go home, and had nothing else to do."

"Well, we'll be sure to return the favor."

His eyes full of doubt, David pulled up his hood, and turned from them. "Sure you will."

Kevin looked after David as he walked away. "Has some trust issues, doesn't he?"

Jason watched David as he left the library, his head bent low. "I've got a feeling that there's a very deep reason for that, and it sort of scares me."

* * *

><p>David walked up his steps, knocked away the bottles, and opened the door. He stood in the frame, and listened quietly.<p>

"BOY!"

David sighed. He'd hoped his dad had passed out by now, but he wasn't that lucky today.

Tensing his muscles, David walked into the house, and found his father on the couch. With a bottle of liquor in one hand, and a Playboy in the other, he was the picture of decadence.

Cursing to his feet, Jared Robbins went to his son, and took a swig of alcohol. Wiping his mouth, he stared at David. "Where you been, boy?"

"Out," David answered his father, keeping his head down.

David heard the stinging backhand before he felt it, and stumbled slightly.

"Look at me when you answer me, boy."

David met his father's bloodshot eyes. "I was out at the library."

Jared laughed and took another swig of alcohol. "You, in a library? That's as pointless as a blind man at a magic show."

Jared laughed deeply, and went back to his seat. "Just remember to keep quiet, boy. I don't want you interrupting my reading time."

"Yeah, cause you're actually reading the articles," David said sarcastically under his breath. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for his father to hear.

His father roared to his feet. After a solid punch to the ribs, Jared grabbed his sweater and pulled him up. "You got something to say to me, boy?"

David could smell the alcohol on his breath, and did his best to ignore the pain in his ribs. "No, sir."

"Good." Jared pushed David into a wall, and walked back to his seat.

Taking shallow breaths, David walked up to his room, going around the piles of rubbish. Once he got to his room and closed the door, he slowly took of his sweater, feeling the strain in his abdomen. He felt the bruises on his stomach, the older ones healing like normal.

David sat on his bed, and thought about what had happened this afternoon. The real reason he'd gone in was because while he was with Jason and Kevin-well, maybe not Kevin so much-he felt like he'd belonged with them. Like he had, friends.

But he knew the truth. He was nothing, nothing but a waste of space.

"_Well, we'll be sure to return the favor_."

David heard Jason's words in his head, but he knew Jason was just being polite. No one cared about him, or needed him. He was just the lone wolf, without a place to belong.

* * *

><p>Sorry to end on the sour note, but I felt it was best to start to show more of the characters home lives, depressing as they may be, and I chose to show David's first.<p>

If what I put in is offending to anyone, then I apologize deeply. I never try to offend people with my work, only to write interesting and complicated characters.

I promise to be less depressing next time. And to explore more of the world in the books.

Reviews are appreciated and questions are encouraged.


	7. 7:A Piece of the Puzzle

As an avid reader, as well as a librarian, I believe that an interesting title is often the thing that makes someone choose a book, hence my Latin title.

Me:Do I really have to say it?

Atlus Attorney:If you want to keep writing, yes.

Me:Fine. Persona/Shadow is owned by Atlus, not by yours truly.

Chapter 7

A Piece of the Puzzle

To:Yggdrasil9  
>From:eyeofhorus<p>

Subject:The Worlds

Jason:

I did some thinking after we separated, and I think I figured something out about the worlds within the book. I think whoever reads from the book creates an appropriate world from their thoughts. Your library(for your love of reading and learning) and my pyramid(for my interest in archeology). I think it may be possible that there are other worlds, created from the minds of the others.

Tell me what you think.

Jennifer

To:eyeofhorus  
>From:Yggdrasil9<br>Subject:re:The Worlds

Jennifer:

I was working on the same theory, but the fact that you came to the same conclusion makes me certain. There's just one thing I haven't ironed out. Both Kevin and David read the book themselves separately, but they both ended up in the Library Maze. If each person who reads the book makes their own world, why did they end up in the maze as well?

Jason

To:Yggdrasil9  
>From:eyeofhorus<br>Subject:re:re:TheWorlds

Jason:

Maybe it's because you read the book first, and created the maze. It might have made the maze some kind of base, and that book always leads to there first. You probably have to find the other worlds, like you did for the pyramid.

Uh-oh, gotta log off. Dad's home. Talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Jennifer closed her e-mail and brought up favorite archeological site as William Andrews walked through the door. He let out a deep breath as he dropped his briefcase. "Jennifer?"<p>

"In here, dad." Jennifer did her best to not look suspicious as he walked into the room.

Apparently she didn't do very well, because he stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

Jennifer smiled sweetly, and William raised his other eyebrow. "I was at the library with Sam and Wes Rhazar."

William sighed and shook his head. "You know I don't like that boy. He's too violent."

Jennifer shook her head and got to her feet. "He's not violent, dad."

"You do know I'm friends with his father, right? I heard about what he did to that boy at school."

Jennifer laughed in disbelief. "And did you hear about how that boy had insulted his sister? He made her sound like a slut."

"Which is still no excuse for his actions."

Her temper emerging, Jennifer stormed past her father. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't even stand by mom when you got that job offer."

Ignoring her father's attempts to stop her, Jennifer ran up the stairs and slammed her door, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Grabbing the remote, Jennifer turned to her tv and turned it on. An anchor was just finishing up her report.

"...while police are still looking into the mysterious disappearance of Serena Knox. Serena is, of course, the daughter of convicted mass murderer Gregory "Black Friday" Knox. It is currently unknown if her disappearance is related to her father. Police believe it might be a revenge method for the victims of Knox. If anyone has any infor..."

Jennifer switched channels, and the new channel had a reporter interviewing a Japanese singing star on stage. The singer had her reddish-brown hair in pigtails, and she was talking about her United States tour.

"That's right, folks. And as a special bonus, we have Miss Rise Kujikawa here to sing the title song of her new album, 'The Inner Me.' Now, Miss Kujikawa, where did you get the inspiration to this incredible song?"

Rise smiled and ran a hand though her hair, light catching off of the ring on her finger, and she motioned to the area offstage. The camera followed, and focused on a tall man with silver hair, watching Rise with a look of adoration. "I got the inspiration from when I met my fiancé, Souji Seta, in Inaba four years ago. He helped me come into my own, and not solely be Risette, the persona I had at the time. In short, he helped release the inner me."

"How romantic. Now, here's Rise Kujikawa, with 'The Inner Me.'"

The music started up, and Rise took the microphone.

"_I remember the day, when I could only see, the person that all the others, wanted me to be. But I was never happy, because even I could tell. It was obvious to me, like the ringing of a bell. But I found someone to understand, no reason now to hide. He found the girl in me, the one hidden inside_."

Jennifer sat there, entranced by the music. Something about it made her think of the personas. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize, at first that Rise had finished singing, and walked off to where Souji was standing. They embraced, and the camera went back to the interviewer.

Jennifer turned off the tv, and went to her bookshelf, and pulled down her worn copy of Ottis' Archeology, the book that got her interested in the study.

Sitting on her bed, Jennifer read the book until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jennifer flipped out her phone as she felt it vibrate, and saw a message from Jason. <em>Kev &amp; I going in now. Couldn't find Dav. Meet you at doorway.<em>

Closing her phone, Jennifer nodded to Wes, who opened the book and spoke the words. "I am thou and thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door."

The familiar darkness overtook her, and she let it take her away.

* * *

><p>Wes pulled the gloves he'd brought to protect his knuckles tight, and followed behind Jennifer, with Sam behind him. As he looked around for signs of Shadows, a door caught his attention.<p>

He came to a sudden stop, making Sam bump into him. The door was a dark wood, and Wes got a weird vibe off of it.

Jennifer noticed that Wes had stopped, and went back to him, a question on her face. "Problem?"

Wes shook his head, tearing his eyes from the door. "Nothing."

As they walked on, Wes saw the blue of the library, and Jason and Kevin standing and waiting. Kevin had apparently just cracked a stupid joke, because Jason had rolled his eyes and was shaking his head.

"Jason!" Jennifer called, waving to get his attention.

Jason looked over and smiled, and he and Kevin walked toward them. "Wes. Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded her head, but Wes merely grunted, his mind still on the door he'd seen earlier.

"Gotta bug in your brain?"

Wes looked at Kevin, who was smirking. "What? That didn't even make sense."

Kevin merely shrugged. "Not everyone appreciates my humor."

"Yeah," Jason added. "Usually it's just you."

Kevin grabbed his heart. "You wound me, my friend."

Jennifer looked at Kevin with a raised eyebrow. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes," Jason answered, exasperated. "All. The. Time."

Kevin smacked Jason on the back. "If you're done insulting your best friend, shouldn't we get going?"

"Right," Jennifer answered. "And I think I know where to start. We found this mysterious door in the pyramid that I want to investigate."

Wes looked at her, shocked. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

The others disagreed, and Wes silently followed, feeling the pit in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Cubicles. That was Jason's first impression as they walked through the door. He saw rows upon rows of cubicles.<p>

Everything was very uniform and grey, with a quiet humming in the air. Then, a roar caught his attention. "Shadows."

Two giant people dressed in suits and swinging briefcases were charging at them. Jason and Jennifer drew Gram and Nothung, and Sam got behind her shield. "Calliope." Sam's persona appeared, ready to scan for weaknesses. Kevin drew an arrow and strung it, standing in front of Sam, ready to fire.

One Shadow swung its briefcase, and Jason dodged it, and slashed with his sword. The Shadow stumbled, and Jason pulled out his card. "Sigurd, Agi!"

Sigurd slung the fire at the Shadow, but it did little damage.

"That Shadow's resistant to fire," Sam called out. "Try using ice on it instead."

Jason blocked a blow, and slashed again. "Which of us has ice?"

Jennifer rolled under the other Shadow's legs, then stabbed at its knee. "Wes can use ice."

It was then that Jason noticed that Wes hadn't done anything at all. He was just standing there, staring around in shock.

"Fine," Jason sneered, "We do this the hard way. Sigurd, Cleave!" The warrior appeared, and slashed at the Shadow, making it stumble back.

With a roar, the Shadow's briefcase opened, sending out several sheets of paper. These rushed past Jason, cutting him in several places. Distracted as he was by this, Jason didn't notice the Shadow slam him with its briefcase, sending him flying back.

* * *

><p>Jennifer watched in horror as Jason was hit and sent back to the floor. "Kevin, cover us. I'm going to heal him."<p>

Kevin nodded, and sent an arrow into the closer Shadow. Jennifer ducked past them, and ran to Jason.

"Hold on, Jason. I've got you." Jennifer snapped her finger, and her card shattered. "Dia." The light enveloped Jason, and his cuts disappeared. His eyes opened slowly, then he got quickly to his feet.

"What did I miss?"

Jennifer pointed Nothung at Kevin. "Maybe we should give him some backup."

With a nod, Jason and Jennifer ran back into the thick of battle.

* * *

><p>Kevin was nearly out of arrows, and had his card in his hand when Jason ran in front of him. "Need a hand, Kev?"<p>

Jason could almost hear Kevin's smirk. "Well, if you're done with your nap, sure."

"Alright then. Kill Rush!" Sigurd appeared again, and slashed the Shadow he was fighting into nothing.

"Hama!" Jason looked over as the other Shadow was enveloped by light, then disappeared.

Jason sheathed his sword, and walked straight to Wes, who still hadn't moved. Jason grabbed Wes' shirt, and pulled his face close. "You want to explain to me why you didn't help? Your help would have made that fight so much easier."

"Get your hand off me, little man."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you."

Jennifer put her hand on Jason's shoulder. "I think you need to back off, Jason. Wes shouldn't be provoked like that."

Jason just shook off her hand. "Now, about that answ..."

Jason didn't even finish, because Wes grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I said, hands off." Then, he pulled back and socked Jason in the jaw.

Sam walked up to Wes, shocked. "What was that for, Wes? He didn't deserve that."

Wes looked at her, a sneer on his face. "People like him need a good punch, just to know who's the strongest." Then, a flash of red appeared in his eyes, and a red card in his hand.

"Oh, crap," Kevin said, with wide eyes. "That's just like Jason. The Beast Persona."

_That's what I looked like?_ Jason thought as he got to his feet.

"Persona...Beast," Wes growled, and slammed his fist into the card, unleashing a primal scream. The card dissolved into red vapor, and reformed in front of Wes.

The persona was eight feet tall, with the head of a bull, and covered in brown fur. Its massive hands were flexing, as if trying to grab at something, and its beady eyes searching for targets. "Now, crush them all, my Minotaur."

* * *

><p>Ah, the cliffhanger. The one literary device I enjoy and despise equally.<p>

Hold on for the big fight in the next chapter.

Read and review.


	8. 8:Ready to RumBull

Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's get ready to rumble!

Chapter 8

Ready to Rum-bull

Kevin rolled out of the way and Minotaur charged past him, ramming into the wall. Pulling its head out of the wall, it turned its eyes back on Kevin.

"Over here. Try hitting me," Jason called, and the Minotaur ran for him. "Garu!"

Jason crushed his card, and Sigurd appeared, swinging his sword. The green wind blew out, slowing down the man-bull so that Jason could dodge.

An arrow hit Minotaur in the back, and Kevin strung another. "Hey hamburger, Try getting me." Kevin fired his arrow, but Minotaur simply grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"Hey! I liked that one." Kevin flipped out his card and smashed it with his bow. "Philoctetes, Double Fang."

Kevin's persona fired two poisoned arrows at Minotaur, and both of them struck in the chest. But Minotaur simply pulled them out and snapped them.

Minotaur let loose a bellow, and charged for them again.

* * *

><p>Sam blocked a blow from Wes with her shield, and used the moment to step back. "Wes, you have to stop this. Please."<p>

Wes went to punch her again, but suddenly whirled and grabbed Jennifer's sword arm as she brought it down. "Do you challenge my strength? Will you make me become this?"

Jennifer met his red eyes, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I won't become this. And if I have to crush you to free myself, then I will."

Jennifer whipped out her card, but Wes grabbed her hand before she could snap. "I don't think so."

Jennifer struggled in his grip, but he wasn't letting her go. "Let me go, Wes."

A sinister smile spread on his face. "Very well." With a grunt, Wes spun and released Jennifer, sending her into Sam. Then he walked to them menacingly, cracking his knuckles. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Reload!"<p>

Jason nodded to Kevin, who was scrambling to gather up his spent arrows. Jason raised Gram, and charged for Minotaur.

Minotaur bellowed, and a blast of ice shot from its mouth. Jason stopped and brought up Gram to block, but the attack still hit him hard.

Shaking off the frost, Jason pulled out his card, and crushed it. "Garu!"

Minotaur clapped its hands, sending a wind blast into Jason's garu, overwhelming it. But Jason couldn't move. He was so tired, he just watched the attack come.

"Jason! Get away!" Kevin shouted, and Jason felt himself being pushed, followed by a cry of pain.

Turning around, Jason saw Kevin on the ground, bleeding from the slicing winds. Kevin gave a weak chuckle. "Gotta keep movin, deadweight."

Fixing a fierce glare on Minotaur, Jason raised Sigurd's card. "Brave Blade." Sigurd emerged, and the mighty slash sent Minotaur stumbling back.

As he prepared to charge again, a shriek caught Jason's attention. Looking over, Wes had his hand around Jennifer's throat.

Something broke in Jason's mind, and his vision turned red. The red card appeared in his hand...

* * *

><p><em>How do we stop Wes without hurting him?<em> Sam thought as she blocked a punch with her shield. Her shield vibrated from the impact, making her arms feel numb.

"Please Wes, you have to listen to me. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"He can't hear you, Sam. He's lost to his anger. All we can do is stop him."

Sam looked at Jennifer, shocked. "But he's Wes. We can't hurt him."

Jennifer raised Nothung, her eyes determined. "If we don't stop him, he'll kill us."

Wes turned to Jennifer. "I accept your challenge. I'll kill you, and break free of this fate."

Jennifer charged for Wes, her sword ready to strike. Wes blocked her strike with his arm, and sent his fist to her face. Jennifer ducked, and spun, slashing at Wes' stomach.

Wes stepped back to dodge, and sent his fist into Jennifer's stomach, doubling her over.

Shoving her to her knees, Wes took Nothung and turned to Sam. He walked slowly toward her, backing her up to a wall. Tearing away her shield, he grabbed her shirt and ran Nothung through it, pinning her to the wall. "You just stay here. I'll be back for you last, my dear Samantha."

Sam's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend, and didn't move as he walked away.

Then he grabbed Jennifer by the throat. Jennifer shrieked, then gasped as Wes squeezed at her windpipe.

The primal scream made him stop, and he looked over to see the red vapor forming Bahamut, with Jason staring at him.

Wes released Jennifer, and turned to Jason, Minotaur stomping over to him.

"You will not take her from me," Jason snarled. "Agilao." A blast of fire emerged from Bahamut's mouth, heading for Wes and Minotaur.

"Bufula," Wes said, and a blast of ice shot from Minotaur's mouth, meeting the fire. The two attacks met and pushed against each other, neither willing to give.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her throat and coughing, Jennifer stumbled to her feet. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jason and Wes fighting each other with their beast personas.<p>

She started to run to them, but someone held her in place. Turning, she saw Kevin holding her arm.

"Let go of me, Kevin. I have to stop them."

Kevin shook his head, no trace of his normal humor in his eyes. "I can't do that, Jennifer. Jason would never forgive himself if he hurt you." His grip tightened, as if he was using her to hold himself back. "We have to stay out of this until someone wins."

Kevin let go of her, and walked over to Sam, still stuck to the wall, and yanked the sword out. "Believe me, I hate it as much as you do, but we don't have a choice. In the battle between beasts, we humans would just get in the way."

Jennifer nodded and folded her hands in front of her. _Please. Please don't let either of them get hurt._

* * *

><p>Bahamut roared as the two attacks tore each other apart, and charged forward, slamming into Minotaur. Minotaur braced its feet, and scraped to a stop.<p>

With a bellow, Minotaur brought up its right hand, and slammed the fist into Bahamut's head. On impact, Jason stumbled and held his head.

Bahamut shook its head, and bit down on Minotaur's left arm, drawing blood on Wes' arm.

While the two beasts grappled, Wes charged for Jason, his fists poised. As they came together, Wes sent fist after fist toward Jason, who nimbly dodged all of them.

"Minotaur!" Wes shouted. Minotaur looked up, and grabbed Bahamut, and threw him into a wall, smashing several cubicles. Jason again reacted by grabbing his side.

"Sukunda." Minotaur bellowed, and a light enveloped Jason. This time, when Wes went to strike him, Jason moved much slower, and was forced to block several of Wes' fists.

"Bahamut, Tarunda!" Bahamut roared, and another light shone around Wes, causing his blows to have less than half their usual strength. Jason used the chance to shove Wes away, and brought his sword back up. "You won't take Jennifer from me, and I'll kill you to protect her. Agairu Flare!" Bahamut stomped back to Jason's side, and the ornament began to spin, the fire and wind mixing in Bahamut's mouth, ready to fire.

Minotaur bellowed in challenge. "Anyone who forces me to become this is my enemy, and I will destroy them. I will be free! Arctic Burgaf Storm!" Minotaur bellowed again, and the ice and wind began to mix in its hands.

"Now, you will fall before me!" Wes and Jason shouted simultaneously, and the two beasts launched their attacks.

The two magics collided, and the air exploded from the force. They pushed against each other, pieces of them shooting off and destroying the area around them.

Then, something changed. Wes attack was starting to dissipate under the force of Jason's.

Then the attack was entirely overwhelmed, and Jason's flare shot toward Wes. Minotaur stepped in front of Wes and took the attack, being pushed back by the sheer force of it.

With a final bellow, Minotaur crushed the attack with its arms to its body, and it exploded, sending Wes to the floor.

Smiling evilly, Jason walked over to Wes' prone body, and brought up Gram. "Never again."

* * *

><p>"Get behind me!" Kevin shouted, and grabbed Sam's shield. With Sam and Jennifer behind him, he braced himself behind the shield.<p>

When the shockwave of the exploded attack hit them, Kevin nearly fell over as he tried to protect them, but Jenifer and Sam helped him stay in place.

After it died down, Kevin dropped the shield, and looked over to see Jason standing over Wes with his sword up, ready to strike.

"No," Jennifer shouted as she pushed past him, and ran in front Jason, her arms spread out. "Jason, you have to stop. I'm okay now. You don't have to hurt him."

Jason's face looked confused, then softened. "You're okay?"

Jennifer nodded and took his hands, taking away Gram. "You can stop now. You protected me."

The red faded from Jason's eyes, and Bahamut slowly faded away. Smiling, Jason ran a hand over Jennifer's head. "I'm glad you're safe."

Then his knees buckled, and Kevin rushed forward to stop him from falling. He laid Jason down, and went to check on Wes.

A clapping sound caught Kevin's attention, and he looked up to see a person wearing a cloak standing in the doorway, the face hidden by a hood. "Such an incredible display of power. I hope to further test it soon."  
>Kevin pulled his bow off his back as he stood up, and strung an arrow. "Who are you, and what are you talking about?"<p>

The man laughed. "All in good time, archer. For now, these two must rest, and you must gain more power. Until next time." With a swish of his cloak, the man left.

Kevin started to go after him, but Sam grabbed his arm. "You can't go after him."

"Why? He has answers that we need."

Sam just shook her head. "I got a feeling of his power from Calliope. We couldn't fight him at our current strength. He'd crush us in an instant." She looked over Jason and Wes. "For now, we have to help them."

* * *

><p>I enjoyed this chapter because it was power vs. power, and ally vs. ally.<p>

I'm willing to answer any question, so long as it doesn't involve the plot itself, so don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review.


	9. 9:Family Ties

This one's short, more of an interim chapter. Bear with me on this.

Persona is Atlus. Yada, yada, yada.

Chapter 9

Family Ties

Wes lay on the roof of his house, staring up at the night sky above him, lost in thought.

A creaking caught his attention, and he looked over to see Danielle crawling out the hatch. She looked over, and smiled. "I knew I'd find you up here."

Dani had the same icey blue eyes and silver hair, though hers was longer and pulled into a ponytail.

She sat down next to him, and he looked back up at the sky. "Something on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?"

Dani playfully shoved at him and laid down. "I know you better than anyone, Wes. You only come up here when you want to be alone to think. Call it a hunch, but I can tell that something's really bothering you. I was just worried about you."

Wes sighed. "You always could see through me, sis." He sat up, and rubbed his head. "Just...do you ever wonder if our fates are already decided, or are we free to choose?"

"Wow," Dani said, her eyes wide. "That's...deep." She sat up to look at him. "What brought this on?"

_I can't tell her the truth, but I can't totally lie to her._ Wes shrugged and laid back down. "While I was out earlier, something happened, and I was struck by the thought that my fate was already decided for me."

"This is about dad and Anthony, isn't it?"

Wes sighed. _She really can see right through me, can't she?_ "Yeah. I just...don't want to follow him. I don't want that life. I want to follow my own way."

Dani just shrugged. "Then don't follow it. Choose your path in life."

Wes snorted and looked over at her. "Yeah, sure. That's about as likely as Honest Abe killing vampires."

Dani sighed and got to her feet. "You know, as long as you think like that, you'll never break free." Then she crawled back through hatch and left him alone.

Wes closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

_You kept saying that we wouldn't make you become 'this.'_ That was what Sam had told him when he woke up. All he remembered after they walked into the office was an overwhelming anger. Then there were only flashes of him fighting the others, and Jason's Beast Persona.

Based on the ravaged condition of the area around them, he and Jason had had a massive battle, and he had lost. But what bothered him more than anything else was that he'd attacked Sam and Jennifer, nearly killing them.

"What good am I, that I hurt the people I care about the most? Maybe following dad is all I deserve."

_You know, as long as you think like that, you'll never break free._

Thinking about his sister's words, Wes' mind drifted as he stared at the stars.

* * *

><p>"Hey, ma. I'm home."<p>

Kevin closed his door of his apartment and put the bags on the counter. "Ma? I did some shopping."

He walked into the living room and saw his mother, Julia Harris, laying on the couch, asleep. She was still in her work uniform, and even had her shoes still on.

Kevin's heart sank as he looked at his exhausted mother. Ever since his dad had run out on them when he was a baby, she had worked at least two jobs to support the two of them.

He took a step, and the floor creaked. Julia stirred at the sound, and looked up at him. "Kevin?"

Kevin forced a smile on his face, reverting to his usual humor. "Were you expecting someone else? You got a boyfriend I'm not aware of?"

Julia smiled and pushed herself up in a sitting position, patting the seat next to her. Kevin sat down, and she hugged him. "You always light everything up, Kevin. Don't ever lose that humor, okay?"

Kevin hugged his mother, and his face fell when she couldn't see him. "I do my best."

She patted his back, and released him. "Well, I guess I should get up to bed. Gotta get to work tomorrow morning."

_Just like every morning._ "Night, ma. Sweet dreams."

When he heard his mother's door close, Kevin sighed and laid back on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Sometimes it was hard work, keeping up the humor around everyone. Only Jason knew about his home life, and he never said anything about it.

In fact, that was how they'd become best friends for the last two years. They had that connection of having no father.

Kevin looked around his home, to the peeling paint and the water stains. _Someday I'm going to get us out of here. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to give her the life she deserves._

* * *

><p>I know. I know. Nothing happens in this chapter. I wanted to put a little break between the action chapters, and used it for a little more character infodevelopment. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	10. 10:The Crying Clown

Persona is owned by Atlus.

Chapter 10

The Crying Clown

"Now, Mr. Harris. Could you please tell us why the German people followed Adolf Hitler's Nazi regime?"

Kevin's face split into his trademark grin. "Of course, Ms. Gordon. You see, the Germans followed Hitler because of the mustache."

Several students laughed, but a look from the teacher silenced them. "Would you please explain you theory, Mr. Harris?"

If possible, Kevin's grin got wider. "I'd be delighted. You see, the mustache was Hitler's personality. People flocked to it because it was just so interesting. Kind of like Elvis' lip curl and Madonna's bra."

Ms. Gordon's jaw dropped as the class burst into laughter. She reached into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Well, Mr. Harris. Perhaps you could tell me more, in detention this afternoon."

Kevin took the slip without losing his smile. "If you wanted a date with me, Ms. Gordon, you could have just asked."

Blushing, Ms. Gordon left the classroom as the class exploded into even more laughter.

* * *

><p>Jason and David sat outside the school, waiting in silence for Kevin to leave.<p>

When he walked out, Jason got to his feet. "I hope the joke was worth it."

Kevin smiled. "The joke's always worth it, my friend."

Shaking his head, David got to his feet, his hands in his pockets. "Can't you take anything seriously?"

Kevin just shrugged at the question. "You can either laugh or cry and crying takes too much energy."

His answer seemed to shock David, who had no response to the statement.

Kevin hiked up his bookbag, and looked over at Jason. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Jennifer and Samantha are going to meet us at the door. We're going to explore more of the Library Maze. See what else we can find there."

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Jason embraced when they met up. They pulled apart, still smiling.<p>

"Are you two gonna do that every time we meet up? Cause frankly, it's getting embarrassing to us only children."

Jennifer blushed at Kevin's comment, but Jason took it in stride.

Kevin readjusted the grip on his bow, and looked behind them, into the maze. "So, where to fearless leader?"

Jason just shrugged. "It's a maze. Any direction is as good as another." But he looked to a path going left. "However, I feel something strange down there. Maybe there's another new area for us to search."

David grunted and turned away from them. "Are we going to go, or just stand around and talk?"

Kevin made an exaggerated bow. "After you, my Alpha."

David just shook his head. "Jackass."

* * *

><p>As the robed twins charged for them, Kevin sent an arrow into the first one's head, and a slash from Jason finished it off.<p>

"Behind us!" Sam shouted, and turned as two giant tanks bore down on them.

As Jason and Kevin went for the first, the second pointed its turret at Sam.

David threw one of his daggers, which clipped the tank's "head."

"Come on. Come on. I'm right here." The tank turned to him, and fired a shot. David rolled out of the way, and slashed at his card. "Romulus, Mudo."

The darkness surrounded the tank, but the tank didn't disappear. "Great. Now what?"

Then Jennifer climbed onto the tank, and stabbed Nothung into the yellow circle on top. "David, hit it now!"

As Jennifer leapt off, David slashed his card again. "Zio!" Romulus appeared, and a bolt of lightning struck the sword, and passed into the tank, destroying it.

David retrieved his dagger, and nodded to Jennifer. "Nice work."

Jennifer tried to respond, but David flipped up his hood and looked over at Jason and Kevin, who had finished off the other tank.

Kevin retrieved his spent arrows, and put them in his quiver. "So, where's this other door?"

"Just around the corner."

As they walked around, they heard a strange noise. "Is that...music?"

Kevin tilted his head to the noise. "Sounds like, organ music."

Then, they arrived. In the middle of the blue wall was a dark red tarp. It was surrounded by multi-colored lights. The organ music was coming from inside it.

"I guess the circus is in town."

Kevin looked back at Jason, and then back, feeling a shiver down his spine. Steeling himself, he walked through the tarp.

* * *

><p>When Jennifer walked through, she immediately grabbed at Jason's arm. "This place is creepy."<p>

Jason had to agree. Despite the circus theme, the canvas walls were all dark colors, with streaks of red spread all over them. The lights cast disturbing shadows on the walls. And the organ music was slow and ominous. All in all, a circus of horrors.

As they walked through, a laugh sounded. From out of the shadows came what looked like a clown. But the face was stark white, with red streaked down the cheeks. Its wide mouth was colored red, and the laugh came from it.

"It sounds like it's crying."

As Jason listened, the clown indeed sounded like it was crying as it was laughing.

"Whatever it's doing, it's still a Shadow. Take it out."

Jason and Jennifer drew Garm and Nothung and charged foreword, David coming behind them.

Kevin strung an arrow, and aimed for the clown. But as he focused on its face, he stopped.

Without the distraction of the arrow, the clown slammed Jason with its fist, sending him back into David.

Slightly distracted by the attack, Jennifer made a half-hearted attempt at a swing. The clown caught the sword and, with a laugh, swung her into a wall.

Sam turned to Kevin, who had lowered his bow. "What are you doing, Kevin? They need your help."

Kevin shook his head and pulled up his bow. After another hesitation, he let loose his arrow, piercing the clown through the eye.

David rolled to his feet and charged in, slashing the clown's throat, bringing it down. "Always did hate clowns."

Then, a voice came out from nowhere. "_Why is he always joking? Does he think he's actually funny_?"

Without a word, Kevin started past Jason, who was helping Jennifer to her feet. "Kevin?"

"_I heard that his daddy ran out on him. I wonder how his mama pays the bills._"

Kevin's walk shuddered for a second, but he continued on, going around a corner.

"Guys," Sam said, fear in her voice. "He's about to walk into a pair of Shadows."

"That idiot," David snarled, spinning his daggers and running for him.

As they rounded the corner, they saw a pair of giant lions with ball-and-chains attached to them.

The closer lion roared, and raised its paw, claws gleaming. Kevin acted like he couldn't see them.

"Sigurd, Agi!"

"Romulus, Zio!"

The two attacks collided, sending the lion back. The second roared, and swung its claws, sending a wave of pressure at the two of them.

As they struggled to stay up, Jennifer was behind them. "Brunhilda, Hama." The light surrounded the lion, and vanished into it.

Then, the first got back up, and charged for them. With another roar, a blast of fire shot from it.

Jason brought up Gram, and took the brunt of the attack. "David, now."

David slashed his card, calling his persona. "Mudo!"

The darkness surrounded the lion, but it started to fight against it.

"You gonna help, or just stand there?" David's voice betrayed the strain of his attack.

Ignoring the comment, Jason crushed his card. "Brave Blade!"

Sigurd slashed the lion, and the distraction allowed David to enclose it completely, destroying it.

"_It makes sense his only friend is that nerd, Jason. No one else can stand being around him._"

Kevin stopped, his head bent low. Jason walked slowly to him, and saw his shaking hands. "Listen, Kev. People have been saying this for years. Just like me, you can ignore it."

David scoffed. "What, the clown can't take a little talk?"

"Shut up."

Jason's eyes went wide at Kevin's voice. He'd never heard Kevin sound like that, and he was worried what it would lead to.

"Maybe you should back off, David. You don't understand Kevin."  
>"And what <em>do<em> you understand, Jason? What, _exactly_, do we have in common?"

Jason swallowed at the tone. It reminded him too much of Wes' in the office. "Neither of us has a father, remember? All we have is our mothers."

Kevin slowly turned to look at Jason, his head low, his eyes hidden by his hair. "Except there is one major difference. Your father left you only two years ago. Mine walked out on us when I was still a baby." His head raised, a red in his eyes. "_Your mother_ still gets money from your father. _My mother_ has to work two jobs just to pay the bills and feed us. So tell me, my _friend_, how exactly are we alike?"

David slowly lowered his hood, a surprised look on his face. Almost as if he was seeing Kevin for the first time.

"Well, Jason? Don't have the answer this time? I thought you always have the answer." Kevin opened his hand, and a red card appeared in it. "Now, it's _my_ turn to show you what I really am!"

With a laugh, Kevin slammed his bow onto the card. The primal scream sounded, and the red mist moved from Kevin's hand to before him, where it formed a giant creature.

It looked almost like a dragon, except for the five serpentine heads snaking around. The skin was a sickly green and purple, and the saliva from the creature's jaw sizzled as it hit the ground. "Tear them apart from the inside out, my Hydra."

Jason positioned Gram in front of him. "Jennifer, you need to stay back with Sam."

Jennifer was indignant at the instruction. "Why? I can fight."

Jason sighed and nodded. "I know, but I can't risk it. If you get hurt, then I might use my beast persona, and none of us need that." He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Please, for me?"

Jennifer unwillingly agreed, and moved over by Sam.

"Just you and me, David."

David pulled his hood back up. "Don't get sentimental on me. Just fight."

With a nod, Jason and David ran for Hydra, who struck with its heads, fangs dripping with venom.

* * *

><p>Ah, the cliffhanger. Next time, we get to the fight, and an important revelation.<p>

And now, I have a challenge. Hidden in my story are references to a movie, a book, and a video game(not counting my blatant Persona 4 reference in chapter 6). Whoever can find these three references will get a preview of a later, and very important, chapter.

Also, if there are any Persona/Bleach fans out there, I (rather humbly) suggest my new story, Persona 4:Truth of the Soul

Please read and review.


	11. 11:Inner Strength

Originally, this was at the end of The Crying Clown. But I thought the chapter was getting too long, and separated it, allowing me to expand on it.

Chapter 11

Inner Strength

Jason stepped back as one of the heads snapped at him. He quickly slashed at it, taking out a few scales.

The head retaliated by going around, trying to get him from behind. Jason turned, pulling out his card. "Agi!"

Sigurd appeared, and the fire flashed, driving the head away from him.

"Jason, behind you!" Jennifer yelled, and Jason whirled to find Kevin standing there, an arrow pointed at his heart.

"It would be so easy to do it, you know," Kevin said, his voice low. "Just one little twitch of my fingers, and you would die."

"Would you really, Kevin? _Could_ you do it?"

Kevin's red eyes narrowed. "Are you willing to take the chance?"

Jason never got to answer, because at that moment Romulus got a solid hit to Hydra's middle head, making Kevin stumble. Jason used the moment to push past him, and tackled David as another head went for him.

"Get off me," David said as he pushed Jason off of him.

Jason got up to see Kevin back on his feet, Hydra poised next to him.

"You should have taken him out when you had the chance."

Jason shook his head. "And let you get hurt? I'd never willingly do that."

David just shook his head in frustration. "That idea's going to get you killed. In the end, it's every man for himself." David whirled his daggers and charged again.

Jason went after him, diving into the flurry of heads. As he dodged and slashed, Jason felt something graze his side.

Looking down, Jason saw a gash through his shirt, and a fang with blood on it. "Damn, it got me," he said, and began to feel weak.

Another head came in front of him, and Jason barely got his sword up. _I'm so tired, can't block._

* * *

><p>Jennifer watched as Jason went to help David, and nearly jumped in as she saw him get grazed by one of the heads.<p>

She felt Sam's hand on her arm. "You can't, Jennifer. Jason asked you to stay back. For our safety."

Jennifer almost agreed, until she saw Jason being affected by something, and the incoming head. "I can't!"

Tearing her arm from Sam, Jennifer dove in front of Jason, blocking with Nothung.

"But Jennifer, you can't..." Jason tried to say. He sounded exhausted.

A quick slash sent away the head, and Jennifer pulled out her card. "I hope this works. Brunhilda, Nervundi."

Brunhilda appeared, and a light enveloped Jason. He instantly looked more alert. "Thanks, now..."

Jason was interrupted as the same head came back for them. "Move!" he shouted, and pushed her.

The head missed, but twisted and slammed her with its serpentine neck, sending her into a wall.

* * *

><p>The sight of Jennifer's crumpled body made Jason instantly see red. He heard the roar in his mind, and looked to see the red card in his hand.<p>

"_Why do you hesitate, Jason? Call for me._"

Jason heard the voice in his mind, and part of him wanted to do it.

'_Your beast persona is triggered by seeing Jennifer hurt. You're afraid of losing her, and in your mind, someone hurting her is taking her from you_.' Sam had explained this to him after his fight with Wesley in the office. That was his emotional trigger for his beast persona.

"_Do it, Jason! Crush the card, and show that fool that no one will take her!_"

_No,_ Jason said in his mind. _I won't hurt Kevin. He's my best friend._

"_He's a foolish joker, never taking anything seriously. And he makes you look like a fool when he's with you._"

'_You can either laugh or cry and crying takes too much energy._' That was Kevin's motto, his belief in life.

_Kevin's been through more than I ever have. His humor is his armor. He chooses to view his life with a smile, and I will _not_ hurt him_!

With a roar of effort, Jason threw the red card away, and collapsed to his knees.

He was immediately surrounded by three serpentine heads, poised to strike. Unable to move, Jason just watched as they all struck.

There as a slash, and two of the heads screeched, while a third struck. David rolled away, holding his side. "You really are a dumbass, Jason," he said through clenched teeth.

Jason struggled to his feet, and found Kevin in front of him, pointing an arrow again. "Back to where we started. Do you still think I won't do it?"

Jason's gaze never wavered. "Yes. The Kevin I know would never do it. Not the Kevin who can look at his life and smile at all of it. Not the Kevin who worships his mother and all she's done for him." He stumbled foreword, and put a hand on the bow, pushing it down. "And not the Kevin who made a stick-in-the-mud like me laugh."

The red seemed to fade from Kevin's eyes, and a shadow of his usual smirk appeared on his face. "It took you long enough to do that, too."

Hydra slowly disappeared, and Kevin fell into Jason's arms. "When did you get so heavy?"

Kevin chuckled weakly. "You should work out more."

Jennifer went over to David, who was writhing on the ground. She could see the hole in his jacket where the fangs had gone in.

"You've been poisoned, David. I have to see the wound so I can heal it," she said, trying to pull his shirt and jacket off.

David pushed her away as he struggled on the floor. "Leave me alone."

"Please, David. I just want to help." She tried again, but he pushed her away again.

"Problem?"

Jennifer looked behind her to see Jason supporting Kevin over his shoulder, Sam behind them. "He won't let me see the wound."

Jason handed Kevin to Sam, and knelt down next to David. "Sorry, David. But we have to get you healed."

He grabbed David's arms, and Jennifer pulled up his jacket and shirt, revealing the wound. But all around it were several other bruises. "Those can't be from the fight. They're older than that."

With a deep roar, David pulled his arms from Jason and shoved Jennifer away. "Why can't you leave me alone!" he roared, the red appearing in his eyes.

"Oh," Kevin said, his voice weak, "this is _not_ good."

David got slowly to his feet, a dagger in his left hand, a red card in his right. "I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want anyone to see."

David brought the dagger to his card. "You just couldn't leave it alone. And when you're gone, I'll be as alone as always."

"Fenrir!" David called, slashing his card. The scream sounded, and the red mist swirled into an enormous silver wolf, its jaws wide. "Devour them."

Jason tried to fight, but Gram felt so heavy. He saw Kevin try to draw an arrow, but the string wouldn't bend.

David looked to Jennifer, the only one of them that could fight. "You first."

"No!" Jason screamed, trying to rise. He had to get to her.

Something white and red flew through the air, slicing the air in front of David and Fenrir.

It stuck in the ground, and Jason saw it was a playing card, though the edges gleamed razor sharp.

There was the swishing of a cloak, and the stranger that he'd been told about was in front of them. He looked at them, his face hidden by his hood. "I wasn't too late," he whispered, so quiet Jason wasn't sure he'd heard him.

He looked at David and Fenrir, and pulled a blue card out of his cloak. _He has a persona!_

"Loki," he said, throwing his card to the ground. From the ground emerged a tall, thin man with short dark hair and a pointed beard.

The persona raised his hands, and a wheel appeared in them, and started spinning. It stopped, landing on a green image. "Garula," the man said, and the green wind blew from Loki, shoving David back.

David snarled, and Fenrir charged foreword. Loki reappeared, and the wheel spun again, landing on white. "Megido."

A bust of light shot from Loki, and impacted David directly, knocking him back and out, Fenrir disappearing.

"Why...did you help us?" Jason asked.

The man turned slightly. "Because you are not yet ready. And I need you alive."

"What do you mean, and who are you?" Sam asked, going over to Jennifer.

The man turned away. "My name is Vega. As for why I need you, that is a game, we have yet to play."

He walked away, leaving the all in silence.

* * *

><p>Intrigued? Well, you'll have to wait to find out what Vega means by "game"<p>

Please read and review.


	12. 12:Friends

My apologies for the long wait. I've been debating and reorganizing how this story's plot unfolds. This chapter is short, and a lead-up for the next two or three.

Chapter 12

Friends

Sam shrieked and jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling to her feet, she was face to face with a smirking Wes. "Am I interrupting?"

She sputtered, trying to get her words out. "Wes...you...I..." His smirk spread, and his eyebrows rose. "Shut up."

He held up his hands in surrender. "My apologies. So, what were you so engrossed in that you could ignore me?"

Sam bent down, picking up the paper she'd dropped, and sat back on the porch swing. Wes sat down next to her, looking at the drawing. "I always forget how good you can draw." Then he looked at it closer. "Is that Jason?"

Sam nodded, and continued shading the card in his right hand. "This was from our last trip, the one you couldn't make."

Wes' brow furrowed. "You never did tell me what brought out David's beast persona."

Sam nodded absently. "You're right, I didn't." In fact, she, Jason, Jennifer, and Kevin had all sworn that they wouldn't tell anyone what they had seen.

Wes studied the page again, noting the look on Jason's face and the card in his hand. "Isn't that his beast persona card?"

"I could see it in his face," Sam said, adding lines to Jason's hair. "He was fighting with himself. Jennifer had been hurt by Kevin's beast persona, and I could see him straining with himself."  
>Sam's drawing had perfectly captured the strain and anguish in Jason's face. "And he was able to resist summoning it?"<p>

"His need to protect his sister fought with his desire to stand by his friend."

"And intelligence wins out over urges. His metal strength is impressive."

Sam smiled and smacked Wes on the back of the head. "Well, there's something to be said for physical strength. I'd put your muscles against his brain anytime."

Wes furrowed his brow and jutted his chin. "Me strong, no need think," he said with a deep voice, banging his chest with his fist.

Sam dissolved into giggles, and Wes joined her, the two of them laughing together.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door drew Kevin from his homework. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to who would be here at this hour.<p>

_Must be Jason_, he thought. Closing his book, he went to the door, and opened it. But, to his surprise, it was David who was on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?" he said quietly, his face partly hidden by his hood.

"Uh, sure," Kevin said, opening the door wider so David could walk in. As he walked in and pulled back his hood, Kevin could see a fresh shadow under David's right eye. "Are you okay?"

David looked over at him with hooded eyes. "Perfectly fine. Why?"

Deciding discretion was the best idea, Kevin just shrugged. "No reason. So, what brings you by?"

"I...wanted to talk."

Kevin sat on the couch, and David took the chair. "Talk away."

"I wanted to..." David started, then stopped, looking like he was struggling with himself.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kevin interrupted, "I think we started on the wrong foot. I know I can appear, flippant, about things. I hope you don't think I'm taking you like a joke."

David nodded solemnly. "Actually, I did. I thought you were someone who had such a wonderful life, that you simply didn't take anything seriously."

Kevin just shrugged. "You're not the first person to misinterpret why I act like that, and you certainly won't be the last." He looked around his shabby apartment. "Jason's the only one who actually knows about my mom and my life."

"So, your dad really ran out on you when you were a baby?"

"Yeah. The bastard didn't want a kid, so after Mom told him she was pregnant, he packed up and she never saw him again."

David and Kevin sat in silence for a few minutes, before David spoke up. "My mom left, too. She left when I was five. She just..."

"Couldn't live with your father anymore?" Kevin finished for him. The shadowed look in David's eyes confirmed what he'd said. "Look, David. If you need someone to talk to, anytime, you can talk to me. I can guarantee that anything you tell me stays between us."

David laughed, half mocking and half disbelief. "Yeah, I'll think about that." He got up, and pulled up his hood, going to the door.

"David, wait," Kevin called, getting to his feet. He didn't grab David's arm to stop him, but held up a fist. "This is how friends say goodbye, ya know?"

David raised an eyebrow, but lifted his hand and fist-bumped him, then turned to leave.

"By the way," Kevin said as David walked out of the door, "Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>Jason sat, staring at his right hand, as if he could see the red card spinning in it. Mentally, he was still exhausted from the strain of resisting his beast persona. But, in order to keep fighting, he <em>had<em> to learn to control it.

The Library Maze. The area formed from his mind. Somewhere in there was the key to controlling the power inside him.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to the others:

_Library Maze. Tomorrow. We're going to go dragon hunting._

* * *

><p>The next two(or three) chapters are going to be intense, so get ready.<p>

Please read and review.


	13. 13:Nosce te Ipsum

Now we do our first beast persona battle. Hang on to your seats.

**Chapter 13**

_**Nosce te Ipsum**_

Jason's face was serious as he stood, waiting for the others to meet up. He was pacing around the hallway where the Library Maze and Pyramid met. Both Kevin and David were watching him pace around. David's eyes were barely visible beneath his hood, and Kevin watched with a concerned expression. He'd never seen Jason so agitated.

They heard a voice call out, and looked up to see Jennifer leading Sam and Wes down the hall.

Wes held up his phone, an arch in his brow. "Dragon hunting?"

"Somewhere in the maze is a way for me to control Bahamut, and we're going to find it."

"How, exactly?" David asked.

Jason pointed to Sam. "With her power." He looked behind him, into the maze. "I can feel that _something_ has changed in the maze. With Sam's help, I can find it, and do what I have to do."

"If you think I can," Sam said, and summoned Calliope. "I think it's this way," she said, walking to a left path.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

Sam shrugged. "I feel something telling me to go this way."

"So are we just going to wander the maze based on your vague sense of direction?" David asked.  
>"Maybe I can help," Jason said, and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

Suddenly, Sam's senses exploded. She saw the maze on a whole new level, with every nook and cranny exposed.

At the same time, a charge of electricity ran through Jason's arm, and he could literally feel his connection to the maze as he never felt it before.

"I know where to go," both of them said at the same time. They separated, and the feelings faded, though the memory lingered.

As if in response, a flurry of Shadows came around the corner, as if to block their passage.

"You won't stop me!" Jason shouted, and crushed his card. "Sigurd, Maragi." Sigurd emerged, and fire exploded around the Shadows. Drawing Gram, he charged at the remaining ones, the others in awe at his determination.

As Jason slashed through what he thought was the last one, something whizzed past his ear. He turned to see one last Shadow with an arrow in its head before it vanished.

"You missed one," Kevin said simply.

Jason didn't respond, but sheathed Gram and walked on.

As they followed, Jennifer pulled on Kevin's sleeve, slowing him down. "I'm worried, Kevin. He's going to push himself too hard, and if he keeps going he's going to burn himself out."

Kevin nodded, his expression serious. "That's what we're here for. It's up to us to keep him under control."

As they continued through, more and more Shadows appeared to block them. More than half of them were destroyed by Jason, while the others dealt with the stragglers. Jennifer watched with concern as he held his sword lower, his strikes becoming slower. As he gained wound after wound, she did her best to keep him healed, but it was becoming difficult.

"Jason, we need to take a break," she said.

Jason just shook his head. "We can't slow down. We need to keep going."

"You should listen to her," Kevin said, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You can't fight if you wear yourself out." Jason simply shrugged off his hand.

Then Jennifer was in front of him, and, to everyone's shock, slapped him across the face. Jason stood there, stunned as his cheek throbbed.

Wes had a smirk on his face, and looked between Sam and Jennifer. "I think she's been around Sam too much. That's exactly what she would have done to make me pay attention." Sam just smiled and nodded.

"You know, for someone so intelligent you can be a real idiot sometimes, Jason!" Jennifer shrieked. She waved her arm at the assembled group. "There are four of us here who are just as ready to fight as you."

Jason nodded, realizing that she was right. And then, with a flash of light, a door appeared, as if it was waiting for him to reach this conclusion.

Slowly raising his hand, Jason placed it on the door. "This is it. He's in here." All of the faces became serious. With a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>"It looks like...an arena."<p>

Jason agreed with Sam's assessment. It did indeed look like an arena. Piles of books littered the floor, and a round of shelves formed a wall.

"Welcome. Welcome," a voice called. A familiar voice.

Sitting on a pile a books, a large novel in his hand, was...Jason.

Sam focused Calliope on the doppelganger, but recoiled and grabbed her head. The copy laughed, and closed the book with a thud. He stood up, and turned to them. Then, they saw the difference.

Instead of Jason's green eyes, they were a glowing red, the same color as the beast persona card.

"So, you finally made it," the copy said, a dark smile on his face. "Do you honestly think you're strong enough, Jason?"

"Of course I am," Jason replied calmly.

"You can't lie to me, Jason. You can't lie to yourself. Despite your claims, you still fear losing the people you care about." His crimson eyes focused on Jennifer. "You're still afraid of losing her. And as long as you fear that..." With a scream that transitioned into a roar, the copy shifted, blurred, and transformed into Jason's beast persona, Bahamut. "_I will always be able to control you._"

With a stamp of its giant clawed foot, and a burst of fire from its mouth, Bahamut poised to attack. "_I am that which lies beneath, the beast within the man! I will rule you through your fear!_"

Jason held up Gram, the sword shaking slightly. _So,_ he thought, _this is what it means to face your own fear._ With a deep swallow, his hand steadied. "Wes, David, up front with me. Kevin, you stay in the back with Jennifer and Sam."

When Jennifer opened her mouth to complain, Kevin put a hand over her mouth. "Don't complain, Jennifer. Jason needs to face his demon on his terms." Jennifer nodded reluctantly.

With a roar, Bahamut charged at them, forcing the front three to dive out of the way. "Sigurd, Agi!" The fire exploded, but didn't faze Bahamut as he returned a blast at Jason, who had Sigurd block.

"Fire and wind won't be any good," Sam called, studying Bahamut with Calliope. "He's got the same strengths as Sigurd."

Wes flipped out his card. "If he has the same strengths, then he has the same weaknesses." He slammed his fist into the card. "Lancelot, Bufula!" Lancelot stabbed Bahamut with his lance, ice spreading from the weapon. Bahamut roared and moved back, hitting Lancelot with its tail, making Wes stumble.

"_You fool!_" Bahamut roared. "_You cannot hope to match my power!_" The ornament over its back spun, fire and wind mixed in its mouth.

"Look out!" Jason screamed. "It's going to use the..."

"_Agairu Flare!_" The attack blasted from Bahamut, heading straight for Wes.

"Rakukaja!" Jennifer shouted, and a purple wall appeared in front of Wes just before the flare hit, and sent him sailing back, smashing into a pile of books.

Jennifer ran to him, Brunhilda appearing behind her, ready to heal Wes.

When Bahamut turned to her, Kevin was in front of her, bow drawn. He fired an arrow, then flipped out his card, calling Philoctetes. "Arrow Storm!" Philoctetes raised his bow, and a shower of arrows came down, striking Bahamut.

"_Fools! It will never be enough!_" Bahamut flapped his wings, and a blast of wind hit Kevin, sliding him back.

Then David was running at him, slashing at Bahamut's eyes. Whenever Bahamut tried to bite, he moved out of the way. When Bahamut charged another fire blast, David summoned Romulus. "Zio!" A blast of lightning shot into Bahamut's mouth, detonating the fire, stunning Bahamut.

"Now, while it's down!" Jason shouted, and the five of them attacked together; Jason, David, and Jennifer slashing, Wes pounding, and Kevin shooting arrow after arrow.

"_I am the Dragon King!_" Bahamut shouted, flaring its wings, blowing them all away. "_You are pathetic humans, suppressed by fear. I am never afraid!_" It turned to the prone figure of Jennifer, and the ornament spun.

"You're wrong, Bahamut," Jason said, struggling to his feet. "You are a part of me. You are my fear made flesh."

"_Allow me to prove you wrong,_" Bahamut sneered, and fired the Agairu Flare right at Jennifer.

Without another thought, Jason dove for Jennifer and shielded her body with his. Searing pain went through his back, and they tumbled around, finally coming to a stop. When Jason looked up, he saw blood running from Jennifer's forehead. He ran a hand down her cheek. "Jennifer? Can you hear me?" When he got no response, he gently lowered her to the ground, and got back to his feet, his eyes red.

"_Good. Good. Give in to it, Jason._" Bahamut laughed as it saw the red card appear. "_If you give in, my power will be yours, and your mind, body, and soul will be _mine."

Jason struggled, his eyes drifting between the card in his hand and the dragon before him.

"_There is no need to hesitate this time,_" Bahamut said. "_Your pathetic friend is not in danger from you, so why not use it? Give in to your fear, and give in to my power._"

Jason knew it would be so easy. Then he looked over at Sam, who was standing with her hands over her mouth, fear in her eyes. Then he heard David get up behind him. Looking at his friends, he had an epiphany. He was not someone who was ruled by fear. He was someone who thought _through_ fear.

"_I...Will...Not!_" The card turned from red to blue, and he crushed it. "Sigurd!" Behind him, David summoned Romulus.

"Hit him together?" David asked.

Jason nodded, and Sigurd and Romulus stood side-by-side. Sigurd's sword burned with fire, and darkness swirled in Romulus' hands.

As Bahamut charged another Agairu Flare, the two elements merged.

"_Agairu Flare!_"

"Hell's Gate!"

The two attacks collided, but the dual technique swallowed Bahamut's, and became larger as it collided with the dragon, slamming it into a wall.

"Go ahead," David said, going to check on Kevin, "Finish it."

Jason limped over to Bahamut, suddenly exhausted by what he just went through. He went to the struggling dragon, and met its eye. "I'll always be afraid of losing Jennifer, but now she's strong enough to fight on her own."

With a sigh, Bahamut's dragon form shattered, becoming the revolving red card. Jason held out his hand, it flew to his palm, and vanished.

Suddenly, Jason fell back on his rear, laughing as the euphoria of conquering his own fear ran through him. Then, Jennifer was on top of him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

Jason smiled and rubbed her head, as Kevin came up and helped him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Vega watched, hidden at the top of the arena. The boy had done very well. Now that he had gotten past this level, they were ready for the next test. Smiling, he walked away, hoping they were ready, for what they were about to face.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonus points to anyone who knows what the title translates as.<p>

The next chapter is just as exciting, so get ready for it.

Please read and review.


	14. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology


End file.
